Someone Like You
by Starcloudy94
Summary: Hinata needed someone to look up to not her father because he doesn't encourage her enough.Or Naruto because he is busy trying to bring back Sasuke. Using the forbidden scroll to prefect her technique,Hinata is transported to earth. Where she meets a demi-saiyan named Gohan who share, the same similarities of becoming strong, and overcoming obstacles.
1. Scorned

**Title of Story: Someone Like You**

 **Characters: Gohan, Hinata, Trunks and Goten**

 **Anime/ Manga: Dragon Ball Z & Naruto**

 **Disown: I do not own Naruto or Dragon Ball Z. It strictly belongs to creators ; I just own the concept of the story and what I have to offer.**

 **Summary: Hinata always admired her father, for as long she can remember. How the way Hiashi treats her makes her wondering, if he wants her to succeed. The reason why treats he her differently is for not being strong enough, which is a fatal mistake to the Hyuuga clan. In order for Hinata to avoid being banished by the clan, she uses the forbidden scroll. To unlock the Hyūgas secret techniques, but the plan backfires and, is transported to a different dimension called Earth. Where she meets a boy, name Gohan, who is also struggling to surpass his father, by training just like he promised, after the Cell Games.**

 **A/N: I see a few people were confused about the ages. Before I start writing or anything I wanted to clear things up about how old everyone is at this point. (This is Pre-shippuden) :)**

 **(During the Seven years of training or peace)**

 **Hinata= 13 years old**

 **Gohan= 12 years old**

 **Goten= 1 years old**

 **Trunks= 2 years old**

 **Chapter 1: Scorned**

 **Hinata's Point Of View**

I always admired my father, ever since I was little. Because I never really knew my mother I only heard stories about her. Some sounded like a reasonable mother, while the other half was a different side to her, which had the elders in high disapproval. Usually the elders would portray her as a cold hearted woman,who care less about her daughter. Another side of her, was a good mother who loved her daughter more than, my father. Who never shed any ounce of love because he considers it a useless emotion.

Love is a very important emotion, to help us understand or cope with current situations. My father doesn't care for it since I made a complete fool of myself at the exams. lately my father has been really angry at me because I couldn't defeat Neji nii-san. Now father has been twice as hard on me than before with more training exercises and sparring matches against him or my about that I'm running late for my training session with my father, hopefully he doesn't go too far this time. The last time I collapsed for using up all my chakra for the sebon challenge. I was in the hospital for four days. Wish me luck and hopefully father, won't get upset at me for being late.

 **Normal Point Of View**

Hinata was running through the Hyuuga compound, trying to get to the training room. Because she was already late for her session, and she didn't want her father to yell at her, or step on her tail because the last time that happened, Hinata's whole body became completely immobile. She couldn't move for three hours. Hinata stopped for a moment to stare at her beautiful, home Konoha the land of fire. Where the sun was shining, and the sky is always blue like the ocean, while the clouds were puffy and white as cotton. It would be fun to hang out with her friends, or to do her flower collection she has been meaning to finish. She stopped daydreaming, _"Oh! No, I cannot afford to be late!",_ Hinata said as she quickly ran towards the training room.

She was getting ready to slide the door open,she heard a male voice."Hinata-sama, you're late" Hiashi growled, "Sorry, father it will not, happen again" Hinata apologized. "I hope not" Hiashi snorted. Hinata opened the door to the training room, it held so many memories here. Some were good memories, but most of them were bad, because she would either get yelled at, slapped, or punched in the stomach for not doing something right. Hinata sighed when she looked at her father who was supposed to be loving and caring.

Her father was the total opposite of being a caring father he was more harsh, strict, cold and cruel. He doesn't care about feelings because,of the clan's reputation was on the line. It just makes her frustrated, for two reasons first, because she loves her father with all heart, regardless how the way he treats her. Secondly, she wonders if her father does really see her as a human being. Instead, he probably sees Hinata as a monster because she was born with a tail. She looked up at her father who was upset at her, "Come on, Hinata-sama you must at least learned something,from our last training session?" Hiashi asked, "Yes, father I have learned, something from our. Last training session.' Hinata adds.

"Hopefully, not another beating" Hannabi said with a soft giggle, "Hannabi! Stop it!" Hiashi snapped at her, Hannabi looked to her father and rolled her eyes. "What? It's not my problem she made the entire clan. Look bad during, exams" Hannabi huffed, "Still Hannabi-chan, she is your sister and you should be careful what you say about her." Hiashi warned her, Hannabi shook her head and snorted "That thing isn't my sister!" Hannabi yelled crossing her felt a little hurt because, she does care about her sister, along with the rest of the family members. Especially her cousin Neji because her uncle sacrificed his life, so the Hyugas secrets of the Byakugan can be kept safe, but still Neji hates her with a passion, he thinks she is a spoiled brat who gets her way all the time. Hinata was looking at Hannabi, who was amused about what was coming to Hinata.

"Hinata-hime, let's begin training" Hiashi sighs, getting into the traditional battle stance pose; Hinata was bracing for herself. When her father came towards her as he raised his hand in the air, luckily, she was able to dodge the blow. "Very good Hinata you learned something from our last training session." Hiashi said sarcastically. Hinata stared at her father, but she knew the training session, was not over yet, he was just getting started."Hopefully, you can keep up, this time" Hiashi said, as he quickened the pace of the fighting level, Hinata blocked again. This time she wasn't lucky, her father hit her right in the chest, causing her to fall on her back and skid backwards as she hit her head in the wall. Hinata looked into her sister's eyes, as she shook her head from side to side in disappointment."Hinata, you're pathetic, just once in life don't be so worthless" Hannabi remarked. How much that hurt Hinata, it was true she needed to push herself.

She got up back and went another round; blindingly hoping to get a hit. Instead, Hiashi had the upper hand by pulling tail and slams her against the wall. Hinata groaned in pain, as she rubbed her tail and arm trying to shake off the pain, but it only grew worse."Hinata, your sister hits better than you!" Hiashi taunted. Hiashi knew her weakness it was her tail. Hinata was looking for him when she quickly activated Byakugan without even knowing it; he twisted her tail applying more pain.

Hinata started crying because it hurts, what he was saying didn't help either. "You're weak Hinata, you will always,be weak just like your mother!" Hiashi yelled at her, "I'm so sorry father ACK!...that really hurts please stop" Hinata yelled. He picked her up off the ground and shook her, "You see weak people like you. Don't survive instead they die." Hiashi told her, "No, you're wrong weak people. Do survive by getting stronger." Hinata said was upset with her for talking back, out of anger, rage and spite. He smashed her tail with his foot causing more pain, than it already is. Hinata was crying and screaming while, her sister watched in horror of what he did to her. "Now, get the hell out of my sight, Hinata!" Hiashi yelled, Hinata nodded her head slowly, as she stumbling and tripping, because she was in so much pain.

 **(In The Bathhouse)**

After her another embarrassing defeat from her father, Hinata decided she was going to the bathhouse to relax. She picked up her materials making her way to the bathhouse, Hinata enjoyed the bathhouse because it was her place to think, relax or just to be alone. Besides the bedroom, Hinata humming putting her hair in a ponytail, when the temperature was took a deep breath plunging deeper, into the water trapped into her own thoughts soothing away her troubles and painful bruises. _"Why does father hate me so much?, I try so hard and, I still don't make a good impression?"_ Hinata growled in frustration. She kept sinking and, came back up for some air pulling her bangs back, showing her forehead wiggling her tail. Ever since Hinata was a little girl, she always wondered why she had a tail when the rest of the Hyūga members don't have one.

Whenever she would ask her father a question about her tail or her mother, he would ignore her, or just avoid the question period. It was just the way he was, because what he says goes. " _I wonder myself, if I even belong here"_. She had tried many methods getting rid of her tail, and none of them work, it just kept growing back at a fast rate. Hinata sighed as she hugged her knees to her chest gazing upon the ceiling. While contemplating her existence, or simple facts about life. _"I wonder if there people. Just like me with a tail?"_ Hinata pondered.

 **(Outside the Bathhouse)**

After, Hinata finished her bath; she was walking towards the kitchen, to eat dinner. She stopped when she heard the elders talking to Hiashi almost sounded as if they were arguing about something. Hinata was in a squatted position where nobody, couldn't see her as she tuned in conversation. "Hiashi, you need to get rid of her, she is making the clan look bad!" One of the Elders yelled, "No, you can't do that, Hiashi-sama she is your daughter" Ko argued, Hiashi snorted "A weak one at that" The elders remarked."You shouldn't banish her, Hinata is barely a child. Don't you under-" Ko said, Hiashi was tired of hearing about her, it just made him even more agitated than, before. "She is a disgrace, to this family and, the clan!" Hiashi interrupted. "If her mother, was here she would have killed you!" Ko yelled, "Well, her mother…." Hiashi spoken.

Hinata couldn't bear it anymore; it was too much for her handle. Hinata ran into room and started crying because, her father wanted to banish her because of one little incident. Hinata was going to prove them wrong, after she finished crying, Hinata went to the library compound to do some research. Hinata was reading quietly when her little sister was looking, at one of the scrolls she was reading."Hinata, what are you doing?" Hanabi asked, as she peeked at the scrolls she was shut the scroll and looked at her little sister who was being nosy, "I'm reading...aren't you suppose to training?" Hinata asked, Hannabi snorted and rolled her eyes. "No, me and father finished training, a couple of hours ago" Hanabi said, grinning from ear to ear. "Okay, let me continue reading" Hinata said shooing her away. Hanabi was wondering why Hinata was reading those scrolls, because whatever she was trying to do, it will not work. "So, why are reading these old scrolls?" Hannabi questioned Hinata again.

"To perfect my technique" Hinata said with determination, Hannabi started laughing at Hinata's motivation which was pitiful because everyone, knows Hinata is the weakest link. Hinata looked at sister who was wiping tears from the corner of her eyes. "Really, Hinata you're that desperate to make yourself strong!" Hannabi said, bursting out laughing again. Hinata shut the scroll placing it on the table, "No, I just want father. To be proud of me" Hinata said with a hint of dejection in her voice."First, get rid of the tail. Then we will talk" Hanabi said, walking away laughing at her sister. If she was going, to start her training, She needed a quiet place, to clear her head, and don't become distracted by negative energy. Hinata decided to leave the compound for the next, couple of days to prepare herself by training in the forest. It was peaceful, quiet and no distractions, to disturb her training. The next morning, Hinata was gathering supplies, for her training trip. Hannabi came in, Hinata's room and was shocked,"Hinata, you're serious about this!" Hannabi said in shock. "Yes, I'm serious" Hinata told her.

"Well, I didn't know you, had it in you" Hannabi replied, "Why? Everything I do you think, is a joke" Hinata asked, "Hinata, you will never be strong!" Hannabi told Hinata. She picked up backpack up and stared right in her sister's face. "I will be strong. And you will be the one trembling in fear." Hinata warned her. Hannabi laughed right in her sister's face. "Oh, I'm so scared whatever shall I do" Hannabi said sarcastically. After, Hinata ate her breakfast. She laced up her sandals, grabbed her backpack to go into the forest to train in peace.


	2. Fate and Destiny

**Title of story: Someone Like You**

 **Characters: Gohan, Hinata, Goten and Trunks**

 **Anime/ Manga: Dragon Ball Z & Naruto**

 **Disown: I do not own Naruto or Dragon Ball Z. It strictly belongs to the creators; I just own the concept of the story.**

 **A/N: Thank you for the reviews! :)**

 **Chapter 2: Fate and Destiny**

After being defeated and punished by her father scolded by her little sister. Hinata decided to train on her own, by using one of the forbidden scrolls, from the library. She was packing up her things, checking to make sure nothing was missing, but some targets for practice, _"I need to go to the weapon shop, and get some more targets."_ Hinata noted. She placed the bag on her shoulders, as she was opening the door. She saw her little sister, who was amused at Hinata for taking a bold, rational step, by standing up to her father.

Hinata moved aside, when she was walking away from Hannabi she said something, to make her work even twice as hard. "Hinata, you will never amount to anything. It's always what father said. The weak will never survive." Hannabi said coldly, with a grin on her face, "You're wrong Hannabi-chan, the weak does survive. I'll prove my worthiness!'' Hinata said determined. "Prove your worthiness? All you did was made yourself look like a complete fool in front of everyone!" Hannabi snortsHannabi was right; she did make herself look like a complete fool, in front of everyone. But, Hinata did not care; at least she faced her fears, by fighting her cousin when Kiba and Shino wanted her to quit. But, Hinata wanted everyone to know, she was not afraid anymore. "I know, I failed this family, but do you have to rub it in my face!" Hinata said angrily, "Of course I do, Hinata-chan because you're a disgrace" Hannabi adds. Hinata didn't have time for foolishness, instead of wasting her time fighting with her sister; she needed to be in the forest training.

Hanabi wanted to make a deal, by putting her training to the test wondering if, this was going to pay off, or was it going to be a big joke. Hannabi could imagine the look on her face, when she wipes the floor with her, and she is crying like a baby. "Hinata, how about I make, a deal with you" Hannabi said trying to be reasonable, "A deal? What kind of deal" Hinata asked hesitantly, "A challenge, to test your skills, and your worthiness to this family" Hannabi told wondered if she should accept the challenge, to fight against her sister, Hannabi already knows the outcome of who is going to win. "I'm not sure. I don't think it would be a good idea." Hinata pondered, "Awe, come on, it will be fun, just think about it. If you win then, the clan won't see you as a failure." Hannabi insisted, Hinata was thinking about it because she wanted her family's respect, but then again she wanted her father's love and praise. And by doing this challenge will probably put in her father's good graces.

"I will accept the challenge" Hinata said with a nod, Hannabi had a smile on her face, "Well, the challenge has been declared. Good luck Hinata" Hannabi said, as they both shook hands, as a sign of agreement. Hinata looked at her sister, who just waving at her, as she went into the forest to continue her training. But, first she needed to go, to the weapon shop to get some supplies.

Hinata was walking through, the shopping district to see a couple of people, happy or having fun. She just sighed, everyone seems to be happy enjoying life, while Hinata is trying her hardest to become the person her family wants to be. Finally, she made her way to the weapon shop. After, leaving the weapon shop Hinata saw Ino, Tenten and Sakura. "Hello, Hinata-chan. How is it going?" Ino said cheerfully, pulling her into a hug. "Great, I guess" Hinata answered, "You look tired. Is everything okay?" Tenten said with concern."I'm fine. I been busy with training." Hinata explained, "Well, I have some good news, to make you feel better" Sakura said, giving her a pat on the shoulder. "What's the Good news?" Hinata questioned. "Naruto-kun, is coming back from his training with Jiriaya" Sakura announced, "And it would be perfect tell him how you, feel" Ino added.

Hinata was excited about Naruto coming back, because it's been awhile since she seen him. Hinata realized she had to do some training in order for Hinata to get back in her father's good graces. "Sorry, I can't go" Hinata sighs, "Awe, why not Hinata-chan? You have been waiting a really long time to tell him." Tenten told her, "I know. But I just need some time to be alone for a while." Hinata said, walking away from the girls until, Sakura grabbed her arm. "Hinata-chan, this is a life time opportunity!'' Sakura yelled, firmly shaking stares at them while pointing, her two fingers together and shuffling her feet from side to side. "Hinata, are you sure?" Tenten asked, "Yes, I just want to be alone" Hinata confirms, "Okay, be careful" Tenten said. Hinata nodded as she walked into the forest, while the girls were wondering, and was worried about Hinata's odd behavior. "What has gotten into Hinata-chan?" Ino asked, "Usually, she would be thrilled about Naruto-kun, coming back." Sakura adds,

"I don't know I'll have to ask Neji-kun. Later "Tenten said," Anyway,we should get going" Sakura said, as they were making their way to the ramen bar. After, walking endless hours, trying to find a spot, Hinata finally decided where, she was going to camp. "I will choose this one" Hinata decided. She was unpacking her things, just a few small items. She took off her jacket, because it was starting, to get really warm, but kept it on just be was basking in the warm light, it just felt so good to get away for a while, and there weren't really any troubles or worries. Just some good old sun, and relaxation, but she couldn't really relax that long, she had to get started on her training. She got up from her spot doing a couple, of stretches; Hinata was finally ready to start her training session.

She picked up one of the targets, placing them on a tree trunk. _"Okay, Hinata, you can do this just believe in yourself"._ Hinata did a few handsigns, **"Gentle fist!"** Hinata shouted, her fists had glowed a light blue running up the targets. She managed to do a little damage, but something was missing, in order for her to break the target. Second, third, or fourth time, Hinata didn't do any damage." _Why? Why I can't I do it!"_ Hinata mentally scorned, it made her upset when she slammed, her fists on the ground out of rage. _"I'm too weak, father is right, I can't"_ , Hinata sighed heavily in defeat until, she felt a burning rage inside her. Never has she felt like this before, Hinata would get angry a couple of times, but not like this. Hinata clenched her fists really tight, she ran up to the target quickly as possible, with all her strength and power.

Hinata smashed the target with her bare hand, without using the gentle fist she just kept going and going. After she calmed down, Hinata saw all the targets on the ground. They were broken, smashed or shattered. Hinata couldn't help and admire the strength she bared, wondering what type of move was that. She sat down thinking about the damage she caused, _"Am I re_ _ally that strong?"_ Hinata thought as she stared into her bright red hands.

 **(At the ramen bar)**

Naruto was busy slurping on some ramen, trying to at least enjoy the rest of the day, and see his friends again since, he's been busy training with Jiriaya. When Naruto heard about him, being his godfather he was surprised, because he thought all his family had died. This had to be the closes thing to a father, he wasn't very strict like Iruka or Kakashii; he was more laid back, fun and a laughed thinking about his uncle, as he was swinging around his the chair, waiting for his friends to come see him, especially Hinata, he has been meaning to tell her something. He was glad; to be away from Jiraiya's training. Because he been sore for the last from his strict training regimen, and learning to use the rasengan, which is pretty cool and destructive.

He leaned back watching; the beautiful clouds roll in. _"If only, Sasuke-kun was here, then everything would have been fine."_ Since Sasuke left Kohana, it left a hole in his heart because, he really cares him like a brother. And to give up everything, turn your back, on the people you love, it goes to show how much you really care about them. He didn't want to think about that, all wanted to do was relax, for a couple of days. And stuff his face with some yummy ramen, he's been dying to eat since, he got back stopped slurping his noodles, when he saw one of Hinata's teammates. "Hi, Kiba-kun and Akamaru-kun" Naruto said cheerfully, "How was, your training?" Kiba asked. Naruto wiped his mouth, and smiled at Kiba "It was fine" Naruto responded. Kiba and Naruto were talking, when more people shown up, for the little get together. Everybody, was present except for Hinata. "Has anyone seen Hinata-chan?" Naruto asked as he was scanning the area and was even looking outside.

"Yeah, we saw her. A couple of hours ago" Ino told Naruto. After, he finished his ramen he stood up from his chair and was going to rush to see Hinata."Where was the last time, you seen Hinata?" Naruto questioned, "We saw her, leaving Konaha's gates, with a backpack or something" Tenten answers. "Is she okay? What happened to her" Naruto asked, "I don't know, but she sounded sad or something" Ino explained. Naruto probably knows, why she was sad because, she didn't get a chance to say good bye. Within flash Naruto had taken off like lighting without even noticing, a huge storm coming this way.

 **(In The Forest)**

Hinata fell to the ground, because she was very exhausted straining her body. "I _don't want to overdo it, my body can't bear it'',_ Hinata was lying flat on her back, staring up at the sky. _"Dammit, I think I over did it"._ Instead of pushing beyond her limits, Hinata was going to relax a little, because she cannot afford to overuse her chakra, and that was not a good her body was more relaxed, Hinata walked over to the campsite, to examine one of the scrolls, she had taken from the library. As she examined the scroll, it didn't appear to be old or ancient like the others ones, it was practically brand new. Being curious Hinata ran her, hand through it, and opened the scroll to reveal some ancient writing. "What kind of scroll is this?" Hinata questioned,

She reading some of the ancient language, she could understand. As she was reading the scroll, the sky wasn't bright or sunny. It was getting dark, cold and murky as if it was a storm heading this way. Hinata heard thunder, and lighting crashing in the sky, causing her heart to stop. Out of fear and panic, Hinata dropped the scroll, trying to find a safe place to was running when, some trees were falling down. Luckily she was able to get out of there out of time, _"If only, Naruto-kun was here" ._ Naruto was running through the heavy storm, trying to find Hinata so, he can bring her home to safety. "Hinata-chan, where are you?!" Naruto yelled. She was trying to hold on, Hinata heard somebody calling her name, and it was Naruto. "Naruto-kun, I'm over here. Hurry the storm is getting bad!'' Hinata shouted.

Naruto ran over towards her, helping her off the ground. "Hinata-chan, what are you doing out here? It's dangerous" Naruto told her, "I know, I was training and ...Naruto-kun watch out!" Hinata yelled. She pushed Naruto out of the way, and she took the hit. Hinata was dangling on a branch, "Hold on, Hinata I'm coming" Naruto said running towards her. Hinata looked down when; she saw a big black hole sucking everything in. Something made her tempted to fall in, hearing a voice calling her name, and telling her something else about fate and destiny. _"Hinata, a new journey lies ahead, and new fate"._ That was all she could hear, until Naruto's voice brought her back to reality. "Hinata-chan, reach for my hand!" Naruto grunted, as he outstretched his hand to help, but Hinata knew it was futile. "This is the end for me, goodbye Naruto-kun." Hinata whispered.


	3. Stranger in a strange land

**Title of story: Someone like you**

 **Characters: Gohan, Hinata, Goten & Trunks**

 **Anime/ manga: Naruto & Dragon Ball Z**

 **A/N: If I spell any a few characters or landmarks wrong, let me know and I will fix it. Thanks :)**

 **Chapter 3: Stranger in a strange land**

" _This is just a terrible dream, and I will wake up in Konoha's hospital all better" Hinata thought, "Or I'm dead, from the storm" , "Please don't be dead….."._ Hinata felt a strong force pulling her towards a very bright light, temporarily blinding her. She placed her hands, over her eyes to protect herself from the overwhelming light. Within a couple of seconds everything had turned white, as if it was a distant memory or a was face down on forest floor; it took a couple of seconds to wake up as she was rubbing her eyes to adjust her vision. After her vision cleared up, Hinata was shocked at what she seen. Wondering if this place is just a dream, or a figure of her imagination to ease her transition, into the afterlife; something she was not prepared for. _"Am I really dead?"_ Hinata thought to herself.

Hinata decided to do some exploring, around this area, to get know her environment. She activated her Byakugan to see if; there is any sign of chakra. _"Strange, I can't sense any chakara",_ this was starting to make Hinata panic. Because she doesn't know anything about this world the only thing. She knows from her observation there is no sign of chakra. " _I still, have to look for clues"._ Hinata sped off like lighting, as she was hopping from tree to tree. When she heard a low-pitch whine, like an animal in pain. Hinata stopped, when she got closer to the sound. It was a strange creature, almost like a tiger, or whatever it was. Hinata tilts her head to the side, to get a better view of the strange beast. _"Never seen anything like it. What is it?"_

Hinata hopped off the tree, walking over to the kitten, whose paw was trapped underneath a stone. It started to growl, and hissing at her exposing its teeth by defending itself. Hinata placed her hands over the creature, petting it to calm it down. "I won't hurt you, it's okay" Hinata said, as she removed the rock slowly, trying not to cause any more pain. "See it wasn't that bad, now was it?" Hinata replies, even though she removed the rock, it still needed medical attention because its paw was messed had placed her he two fingers together, and whispers " **Shōsen Jutsu** ". As her hands gave a sickly green glow, hovering over the animal's paw. Hinata was almost done cleaning up, the animal's wound. She was noticing the ground was starting to shake, and a another terrifying screech she heard earlier. Hinata was trying to find safety, but it was too late the dinosaur, already seen her trying to run away. This was probably one of the most fatal mistakes she could have made, because it was chasing her.

Hinata was trying to maneuver or outsmart it, but it knew all her tricks at what she was trying to do. Hinata was running then came to a brief halt, because she had nowhere else to go, and was running out of choices. She was looking at her last resort, which was probably the river and the best choice she could have ever done. Hinata placed the baby tiger down, let it roam free _"You are my last hope. Please don't fail me"._ Hinata thought as she dived into the water.

 **(Other side Of the River)**

Gohan was quietly reading his book; it has been awhile since he read anything. Because he's been training, non-stop for three days. He decided to take a break for a while; as he was finishing up the last chapter of his book. Gohan sensed some strange energy coming this way. Quickly, he was scanning the area, to find this foreign energy as it was rapidly decreasing. When he saw a little girl struggling to fight against the strong current. _"How come-",_ He heard the little girl screaming for help, Gohan didn't have time to think, he quickly sprang into action. In the blink of an eye, he pulled her away from the very powerful current just in the nick of time. Hinata blinked her eyes, when she felt a pair of strong arms wrapped around her fragile body, placing her on the ground. "Miss, are you okay?" Gohan asked, "I'm f-f-fine" Hinata stutters.

She turned around to look at her savior. He was a few inches taller than her, medium build with black spiky hair, and black eyes almost similar Uchiha clan. His eyes weren't cold or uncaring; but they were sweet, kind, and genuine. His skin was a light tan or peach, but the one thing Hinata couldn't stop staring at, his toned muscular body. When he looked at her, Hinata's face was reddish pink, he didn't say anything, but took note this girl was extremely Gohan looked at her, appearance to him she appeared to be small, fragile and innocent. With dark blue hair cut to the nape of her neck, and her eyes an odd shade of purple. It was something about those eyes, made you wonder, if she was staring into your soul. What was throwing off Gohan, her power level doesn't match up at all. Why a girl like her would, have this power that can destroy an entire universe or planets. "T-T-Thank y-you" Hinata stuttered, "You're welcome" Gohan answers.

Hinata didn't say anything, because she was trying to get her thoughts together. "How did you, end up in the river?" Gohan asked, "I trying a save a baby tiger, until I was being hunted by one of those "Hinata answers. "Dinosaur" Gohan finished, "That's what their called" Hinata said curiously, "You never, heard of a dinosaur before?" Gohan and Gohan were silent for a moment, when he spoke again. "Do you have a name? Or I'm just going to have to call you miss" Gohan asks, "My name is Hyūga Hinata. And you are?" Hinata questioned. "Son Gohan, nice to meet you Hinata" Gohan introduced. Hinata was curious, he seems like a smart kid, but the aura she is feeling was different. "Come on Hinata, unless you want to get eaten by wild animals" Gohan said, "You're taking me to your house?" Hinata asked, "You have no other choice." Gohan adds.

Hinata knew Gohan was right, she didn't know this terrain very well, or the people around here. She will have to; stick with him in order to survive, in this deadly jungle. "Do you know how to fly?" Gohan asked, "No, I don't" Hinata answers. "How about the flying nimbus?" Gohan asked her, "Flying nimbus?" Hinata said slowly, then shook her head again."I will show you. Flying Nimbus!" Gohan yelled, and magically appears a golden cloud hovering over the ground. Hinata's eyes widen in surprise to see a cloud that could fly, she spending most of her time inspecting the cloud. As she gently places her hand on the cloud; it was soft almost like a pillow or cotton. Gohan couldn't help, laugh at Hinata's curiosity; it was similar to a child exploring new things.

Hinata was rubbing the back of neck asking a question, "How do you get on the cloud?" Hinata questioned, "You need to have a pure heart." Gohan explained. Hinata stared at him, as she stepped foot on the cloud, it was really comfortable. She looked at Gohan, who wasn't even on the cloud, but was standing right beside her. "Aren't you getting on too?" Hinata asked, "No, I can fly" Gohan was confused when; suddenly the cloud took off at very high speeds. She looked back to see, Gohan right next to her waving at her. This world was strange, the laws and psychics, here seemed to be out of order in her perspective. The cloud was starting to get lower,when she noticed a funny looking houses, it wasn't like the Hyūga compound or Konoha's buildings at all. "That's your house?" Hinata asked, "Yes" Gohan nodded.

Finally, they landed where they were greeted by a woman dressed like a Chinese princess. And a boy, who was one-year old, with gravity defying hair with bold black eyes like Gohan's looking like a chinese prince. "Gohan, where have you been?" Chi-chi asked in a worried tone. "Mom, I'm fine there is nothing to worry about" Gohan answered, Hinata stayed on the cloud, when she noticed the "Blind" little girl. Gohan explained what happened to her, Chi-chi having empathy for the little girl. Decided to let her stay in their home, being a concern parent, Chi-chi doesn't want anything bad happened to her. Hinata stayed inside the cozy humble home, it was very nice and roomy for such a small little house. As she took a further step she could smell the aroma of food. Being very polite, Hinata took off her shoes leaving on her heavy jacket that was still wet. And because she didn't want her tail to be exposed her tail.

She was looking around, staring at the stuff she had. "Take off, your jacket Hinata" Chi-Chi said, Hinata zipped the jacket right back up, feeling very insecure. "No, it's really cold" Hinata lied, starting to shiver and rub her hands together. "Come on, Hinata we won't hurt or judge you" Gohan promised. Hinata shook her head again; she was afraid about being judged."Promise, you will not to make fun of me?" Hinata told them, they nodded their heads as a sign, of keeping their promise. Hinata unzipped her jacket placing on the coat hanger. Finally, she was able to let her tail roam free, as she was straightening her shirt. When Hinata turned around, they seemed to have shocked look on their faces

 _"No, wonder why her power level was so high. Because she is a Saiyan too_ " Gohan thought, staring at her indigo tail flowing in the background, as she was still trying to figure out why were they staring at her like that. "Why are you staring at me like that?" Hinata asked, "You're a Saiyan too?" Chi-Chi asked. Hinata couldn't understand what they were saying, all she knew it was some mysterious birth defect, her father couldn't even explain. "A Saiyan? never heard of it" Hinata said with confusion."A Saiyan, you know an aggressive, alien race" Gohan explained. It didn't register until, now her eyes widen in surprise. "I'm part of this race, but how!" Hinata yelled, "Your tail. Every Saiyan is born with a tail including hybrids like me and my brother Goten" Gohan explained. "Wait, hybrids?" Hinata asked. Gohan nodded his head, "Yeah, hybrids you're a half-Saiyan too?" Gohan said.

Hinata couldn't say any more, as her body stood their feeling frozen inside. She couldn't take it and just blacked out; Chi-Chi was shaking her to make sure she was not dead. As time flew by; Hinata woke up again feeling a cloth pressed against her forehead. She looked up and saw Gohan, Goten and Chi-Chi staring at her because; she passed out in the kitchen. "Are you okay?" Chi-Chi asked, "Yes, I'm fine, it's just I would never expected to be something, that powerful." Hinata confessed."You didn't know? You're father never told you" Gohan asked, "Of course not; Saiyans don't exist where I come from. If this gets out then, you're looking for trouble "Hinata admitted. "Where are you from? "Gohan asked, "I come from a village called Konohagakure, for short Konoha" Hinata told him. " I come from the Eastern District Mount Paozu." Gohan explained. Hinata smiled, when she was properly introduced into the family. She gave some clothes to wear, because the one she had on were torn and wet from the water fall. "I will show you the bathroom" Gohan said taking her by the hand. He was stopped by his mother Chi-Chi, "No, I will take her you stay with your brother" Chi-Chi told him, "Fine" Gohan sighs

After, Chi-Chi had left giving her a tour of the place. Hinata looked out the window to see Gohan playing with his little brother. He looked up, Hinata duck her head down, feeling embarassed. She went to the bathroom, to take a shower because of what happened earlier, after she had finished taking her shower. Hinata looked in the mirror staring at what she was wearing. It was a Chinese dress/ shirt with pants underneath with a sash tied around her waist exposing her womanly figure. She heard someone knocking on the door, it was Gohan. "I was going tell, you dinner was ready" Gohan said, "Thank you" Hinata said with a smile on his face. Gohan and Hinata walked out together, being a gentleman he pulled out her chair. Hinata thanked him and she placed her hands together, ''Itadakamasu'', Hinata said cheerfully, after dinner, Hinata thanked them for being, so kind. Back home the reason why people were so kind and generous towards her, was her family's reputation of being the most powerful clan in Konoha besides the Uchiha clan.

She didn't really care for the family's power, all Hinata wanted was people to see, her family was not like Gods or kings, just normal people. Hinata watched the sibling bond, Gohan and Goten shared it was unbreakable bond that can never be broken. Something Hinata wished, she had with her cousin, and her little sister Hannabi who are not on very good Gohan had said good saying good night to his little brother, they were both walking to their rooms. Hinata smiled at Gohan, as she turned her head away from him. It was something about him made her, drawn towards Hinata in a good way. "Good night, Gohan-kun" Hinata says, "Night" Gohan added. She quietly shut the door behind her.

 **A/N: I finally finished, hopefully you enjoyed the chapter!**


	4. Further Explanation

**Title of Story: Someone Like You**

 **Characters: Gohan, Hinata, Goten & Trunks**

 **Anime/ Manga: Naruto & Dragon Ball Z**

 **Disown: Naruto & Dragon Ball Z**

 **A/N: Thank You for reviewing!** **. Who should Hinata train with after; Gohan teaches her the basics of using Ki?**

 **Chapter 4: Further Explanation**

Hinata woke up out of her sleep, because the sound of nocturnal creatures keeping her up, and was thinking about her friends back home. Hinata can imagine the look on their faces, when they found out Hinata is "Dead". It was just something painful and a difficult process to go through, especially about people you care about it can take a terrible toll on pulled the covers off of her, and was gazing at the beautiful sky. To get her mind over her friends back home in Konoha. Never has Hinata seen so many stars before in the countryside. She opened the window to get a better view, hopefully not to fall out the window, when instantly, felt the cool air brushing against her skin and hair it was so relaxing, helping her to think and feel better about herself.

The next morning, Hinata woken up feeling much more relaxed and calmer than of what happened yesterday; seemed like a dream. What Gohan told her was true every word of it. Hinata was lying on her bed simply, just thinking about being a part of an powerful race, which can cause destruction with a snap of their fingers or a flick of their wrist." _How can I be strong, even if I can't beat my sister or Neji nii-san."_ Hinata thought to herself. She heard the door knocking. Hinata opened the door to see Gohan who was happy this morning. "Good morning, Gohan-kun" Hinata said with a bow, "Good morning, to you too Hinata." Gohan answered. "Uh…so…What brings you here?" Hinata asked, "I just came to tell you, breakfast is ready" Gohan answered, "Oh, thank you" Hinata realized. She had a lot on her mind, Gohan could tell just by looking at her. Hinata was worried, and she was the type who couldn't handle pressure very well. Hinata and Gohan were downstairs, while Goten was with his mother. They didn't give her a clear definition she was still curious to know about the Saiyan race. How strong and powerful they were.

"Is there something, on your mind?" Gohan asked, Hinata rubbed the back of her neck and started laughing a little bit. "Actually, there is a lot I have on mind" Hinata confessed, "I will try to answer. The best way I can." Gohan suggested. "At least it's a start." Hinata said cheerfully. They were both laughing; he seemed to be calm and relaxed about it. Gohan knew Hinata was in doubt but, he wanted to cheer her up a little. Just to make sense about being a Saiyan, because it's not easy especially if you're half human. Being arrogant and reckless can have some serious consequences, Gohan remembered when he kept toying with Cell during, the fight. He broken his arm or was simply tormenting him for the fun of it.

When they finally had arrived downstairs the kitchen was a mess, because Goten was throwing food on the floor and on himself."Goten! Stop it right now" chi-chi said with a frustrated sigh, Hinata stared at Chi-chi noticed how frustrated she was she decided to be helpful. "Don't worry, son-sama, let me help" Hinata said, "Okay, usually he doesn't like people. Only his brother and me" Chi-chi told her. "Don't worry, everything will be fine" Hinata picked up a towel and was wiping his face then, his hands. "All better now. Now it's time to eat your breakfast" Hinata said, "No!" Goten shouted, "Come on, or no playing outside" Hinata said to him, he looked up at her as he stared at his breakfast. Hinata picked up the bowl of oatmeal he was throwing around earlier, and was feeding him surprisingly he didn't spit it out.

"You're really good with kids" chi-chi said in amazement. "I use to take care of my little sister, and she was a handful" Hinata said with a giggle. "Usually he would throw things around or yell" Gohan sighs. Hinata was wiping his face, when she looked up at him "I mean you have to be patient with them. They will be the same way." Hinata added, "Thank you, Hinata your a lifesaver." Chi-chi said."You're welcome" Hinata said, after breakfast Chi-chi was giving Goten a bath, because he was dirty from the breakfast incident. Gohan Hinata and Gohan cleaning up the kitchen since she was dealing with Goten."You still, haven't told me about the Saiyan race." Hinata reminded Gohan, as she was putting up dishes in the cabinet. "Oh, I forgot." Gohan realized, Hinata giggled at Gohan for being so, forgetful it was kind of cute when Gohan started blushing. "How powerful are Saiyans?" Hinata asked, "We are a very powerful race. We can practically destroy anything in our way. "Gohan explained.

"Like what?" Hinata questioned as she tilts her head to the side being, so curious about this conversation. "Planets, but not only destroy things. We are also capable of incredible strength, speed and very fast reflexes" Gohan continued, Hinata couldn't imagine herself lifting something almost the half her size. It was physically impossible unless you were Rock Lee, Might Gai, Tsunade or Sakura then we can see that was putting up more dishes when she looked at Gohan, "You think a girl like me, can be that strong?" Hinata asks. "Possible, if you train really hard then you can" Gohan said. Hinata looked at him pointing her two fingers together. "You really, think I can do it?" Hinata asked, Gohan was blushing and smiling again "Yes" Gohan admitted.

"Thanks" Hinata said with a smile. After, they had finished up cleaning the kitchen, Chi-chi was just done cleaning up Goten. He wanted to go outside to play with Gohan and Hinata, she didn't mind anyway because it was fun to play with kids. Goten was stumbling running to the door, "Play" Goten said pointing at the door. "Okay, but be careful" Chi-chi told him. Goten nodded his head, as he was walking towards Hinata."He seems to like you" Gohan said. Hinata picked up Goten who was pulling on her hair, it hurt a lot, but she just smiled through the pain. "Is he always like that?" Hinata asked, "No, usually he isn't that friendly," Chi-chi said. "Hmm… well, he seems like a nice kid" Hinata said, he gave her a hug for being so nice.

Gohan, Hinata and Goten were outside enjoying the sunny afternoon as the mountains, were looking over it definitely reminded her of home. Just with no buildings or Hokage tower just only mountains, rivers, and strange looking animals. Hinata was letting Goten roaming around chasing animals while, Gohan and Hinata were conversing with one another. "You don't seem like a fighter." Gohan noted. Hinata looked at him it was true she was very fragile, but the same thing for Gohan he was too nice. She wouldn't even know he was that strong, the only way she could have known was his muscles. "Neither do you." Hinata replies, "What makes you say that?" Gohan asked, as he sounded a bit offended.

Hinata felt a little bad about what she said, by trying to rephrase it."Its your eyes. Tell a different story" Hinata said as she gazed into his onyx orbs, while he was trying to pull back, but he couldn't resist her milky lavender eyes. Gohan turned away coming back to reality, "How is that possible?" Gohan asked. "My father told me. A person's eyes can give them away." Hinata explained. "What do my eyes say?" Gohan asked. Hinata gazed upon his beautiful eyes. They were not cold or hard, but filled with warmth and comfort with a mixture strength, courage, determination and grief."Hmmm... I see strength, courage, confidence and determination" Hinata answers, as she taps her finger against her chin."Did you just read that from my eyes?!" Gohan said in shock, Hinata nodded her head slowly.

"Are you a psychic or something?" Gohan questioning her strange abilities, having an amazing gift to look into someone eyes it was body language that tells a story not their eyes. Instantly, she knows what that person is like; Gohan was wondering if she has the ability, to see the future or something. He heard a very soft laugh, coming from Hinata. "No, it's just a strange talent I have." Hinata adds, "It's pretty interesting. I wonder if I do something like that" Gohan pondered. "Can I ask you something" Hinata said, trying to change the subject.

"Yeah" Gohan replies, "How do you keep your emotions, under control?" Hinata asked hesitantly, Gohan sighed when he looked at Hinata, "It depends on the situation you're in" Gohan answers, "Like a life or death situations usually you will, react quicker. But why we would react that way?" Hinata questioned. "Since were half human. Our emotions tend to get in the way" Gohan responded. Hinata was taught different about emotions, they were just useless distractions. "I don't know I was taught different" Hinata said, Gohan looked at her wondering what she could have meant by different. "Different? What do you mean by that" Gohan said raising his eyebrow in curiosity, "About emotions, you are never supposed to display them. It only shows a sign of weakness" Hinata explained.

"Emotions don't have to be a sign a weakness. It can help you transform into a Super Saiyan." Gohan said, "Super Saiyan? What's that?" Hinata asked as she scratched the back of her head looking very confused; wondering what does this Super Saiyan transformation have to do with emotions. Gohan rubbed the back of his head, while Hinata was looking like a lost puppy. "I _can show her, but I don't think she is ready to know what it is._ I will tell you more about it later on." Gohan promised. "Okay" Hinata confirmed. Gohan wanted to try something with Hinata he just wanted to spar with her just for the fun of it.

"Hinata how about we spar, just for fun?" Gohan asked, Hinata was hesitant because she might be stronger than her, but she was going to do it anyway, for the fun of it. "Okay" Hinata said cheerfully, "I just want to test your skill that's all" Gohan told her. Goten stopped playing with the animals and was watching those two fight, each other just for fun as they both stood on opposite sides on the forest. Hinata braced herself as she getting ready as Gohan came towards her. Quickly, she raised her hand and both of them began to clash, it kept going for a while until, Gohan gained the upper hand. She fell on the ground; he came at her again this time Hinata moved quicker.

Gohan was surprised Hinata didn't move slow or fast, instead her speed was average, which needed a little bit more work, but she was lacking strength and stamina because her hits didn't cause a lot of damage. Hinata was surprised at how fast he was moving his speed was unbelievable. _"How does he move so fast…."_ Hinata thought being distracted, by his speed Hinata shook her head trying not to be distracted ;she had to focus on the fight that was going on. It was too late Hinata was already hit with a Ki blast. Sending her flying hitting her head on the tree, Gohan walked up to her to make sure she was okay. As she was rubbing her head as she, and groaning in pain, "You're pretty strong Hinata" Gohan commented, "Thank you, so are you Gohan-kun" Hinata replied.

After the sparring against one another, Hinata and Gohan were locking eyes with one another as they stood away from each other. Hinata was surprised, she had the ability to keep with Gohan usually she couldn't keep up with her father or sister during training. "You managed to keep up. I'm surprised" Gohan panted, "Are you serious? I can't even keep up with my father, my sister or cousin." Hinata said with a hint of shock in her voice. Hinata smiled at him, and then suddenly, she became fully alarmed when she sensed another energy level coming this way. What shocked her even more was a tall green man being scared, Hinata was hiding in the bushes. Gohan looked up and smiled to at his former sensei Piccolo. "Mr. Piccolo" Gohan said cheerfully, "Gohan, who is that girl standing right behind you?" Piccolo asks. Hinata blinked her eyes,appearing out of the bushes. "Her name is Hinata. She is a Saiyan too" Gohan said, "Another one? I thought they were all wiped out by Freiza" Piccolo said in shock. "What do you mean wiped out?" Hinata said raising her eyebrow

Hinata thought the Saiyan race was alive and thriving. But from their perspective it's not, so that's what happened to her mother. She was wiped out along with them, by this Freiza person."A long time ago Frieza destroyed Planet Vegeta. Out of fear and paranoia because the Saiyans were going to rebelling against him" Gohan explained, "That's terrible. I never knew people could be so cruel." Hinata said,sadly. After, they finished talking, Gohan wanted to know what was Piccolo doing here. "I know. Piccolo what brings you here?" Gohan asked, "Dende, wanted to make sure things were okay. Because he sensed a strange energy" Piccolo pointed out, _"He must have sensed my chakra"_ Hinata thought.

"Oh you mean my chakra" Hinata realized, "Chakra?" Piccolo and Gohan asked. "It's basic energy to help you walk on objects, and to perform jutsus" Hinata listed, "Justu?" Gohan and Piccolo questioned. Hinata nodded her head, as she clasped her hands together and shouted, **"Byakugan!"** Hinata , her eyes were bold and sharp, instead of calm and serene. Gohan was quite impressed even Piccolo was because; he wasn't use to having someone making an impression on him. Suddenly, her eyes turned back to normal, "How did you…you're eyes" Piccolo said in confusion, "It's a trait inherited from my family." Hinata explained."That's pretty cool" Gohan said in amazement, "But it won't work here, because chakra doesn't exist in this world" Hinata told them. Gohan wanted to know if there was a way to help her, instead of having two energy levels she could have just one. "If only there was a way. Wait can Dende help Hinata?" Gohan said. "We will have to see. So we will have to take her to the look out" Piccolo said, as he was getting ready to take off. Suddenly, Hinata was wondering are they heading to now. "So, where are we going?" Hinata asked."To the lookout" Piccolo answered.

 **A/N: Thank you for reviewing. I really appreciated it :)**


	5. Choices

**Title of Story: Someone like You**

 **Characters: Gohan, Hinata, Goten & Trunks**

 **Anime/ Manga: Naruto & Dragon Ball Z**

 **Disown: Naruto & Dragon Ball Z**

 **A/N: After Gohan is done training with Hinata, Piccolo and Vegeta will be training with her. And another thing the chapters are going to be slow because Hinata is not going to be powerful right away, because Ki is hard to manipulate. And it takes time and patience and physical training; I also want her to develop a bond with each of them. Thanks for the support!**

 **Chapter 5: Choices**

Hinata looked at Piccolo and Gohan, who were already getting ready to go to Kami's Lookout. "Oh, let me summon the flying nimbus. Flying nimbus!" Gohan yelled, Goten and Hinata hopped on the cloud, they were soaring high in the sky like a bird. When they were looking over to see the whole city, that was beneath as they were going at a very fast rate. As they were waiting to see this Kami Hinata was curious about "Kami". She worshipped him during her lifetime time, but to actually see Kami or the Guardian Of Earth sounds interesting."What does Kami do anyway?" Hinata questioned, "Kami is the Guardian Of Earth who sees everything. To make sure the everything on earth is balanced." Gohan explained, "You don't have guardians were you come from?" Piccolo asked. Hinata shook her head from side to side, "No, we don't have guardians to watch over us that are alive. We have Gods." Hinata explained.

"You really. Live in a different world from us." Gohan said looking at Hinata. "Yes, I know worlds might be different. But we our similar in our own unique way." Hinata told him. Gohan looked at her in a confused way, how are Hinata and Gohan similar. They're nothing alike, the only thing makes them similar to each other is there both Saiyan-hybrids."How are we similar?" Gohan asked. Hinata blushed covered hands with her face; she looked at him turns her head away and was staring up at the sky. "Never mind. Forget what I said okay." Hinata said nervously, waving her arms around frantically. To distract herself from Gohan, Hinata started humming to herself to make sure she doesn't make the same mistake again. '' _Gah...he's looking at me right now._ '' Hinata thought.

Gohan felt a little guilty for snapping at Hinata, he didn't mean to do it. It's just he couldn't wrap his head about being similar with Hinata. Both of them come from different worlds, in her prespective emotions are a useless tools, while in his world emotions help you become stronger by learning how to control them instead of going into a fit of looked at Hinata, who was sitting in the cloud watching the sky. Finally, they made to Kami's lookout Goten and Hinata gotten off the cloud. While Hinata was exploring, she heard a voice it was Gohan, who wanted to apologize for how the way he reacted. "Sorry, Hinata. For snapping at you." Gohan apologized, as his face was slowly turning bright red. "Um, that's okay. You really didn't mean it." Hinata told him, "No, I really shouldn't have done that." Gohan adds.

"I forgive you. Okay" Hinata said with a smile on her face. Hinata was walking away to go find Goten to make sure he doesn't fall or anything. When she was stopped by Gohan, "Hinata" Gohan called out Hinata looked over, and wondered what did Gohan wanted to talk about now. "Hmm, yes Gohan-kun" Hinata responded, "I was wondering. If you wanted To train with me?" Gohan asked. "Um, can I think it over" Hinata suggested. "Yes, I will give you all the time you need" Gohan said. "Okay" Hinata said with a nod. Hinata watched Goten running around, he was getting ready to fall off, luckily Hinata was right there beside him as she picked him up from the ground. And was holding for now on so, he wouldn't be out of her sight anymore. She was watching Goten, Hinata kept thinking wether or not she should train with Gohan or not, "Maybe, I should train with Gohan-kun. But why would he want to train a pathetic girl like me?" Hinata thought to herself.

Gohan really wanted to train with her hand to hand combat wasn't very good, but maybe if he change her fighting-style it could be better. But, Gohan cannot do it alone; he was going to need some help, so why not ask Piccolo to help him train Hinata. "Mr. Piccolo" Gohan said, "What is it Gohan?" Piccolo asked, as he cocked his eyebrow. "I was wondering. If you can help me train with Hinata?" Gohan asked. Piccolo thought this was joke when Gohan asked him if he can train with Hinata. "Now why would I do that, I mean look at her she..." Piccolo said as his voice trailed off. "Look, I know she doesn't look much. But she is pretty strong trust me." Gohan interrupted him from speaking any further about Hinata.

Piccolo took a deep breath, since his was his favorite and only student he had. He decided to train Hinata, but it was not going to be easy. Just because she is a girl doesn't mean a damn thing, he was going to treat her the same way. "Fine, I'll train her. You're going have to teach her the basics." Piccolo told him. "Sounds fair enough." Gohan was letting Goten walk around, and was keeping an eye on him because Chi-Chi would have a heartattack if something bad happened to her son. "It's strange, I would have never thought Kami…." Hinata thought to herself. Her thoughts were interrupted when she saw Gohan and Piccolo, who had approached Hinata. "Hey, Hinata over here" Gohan yelled, as he was waving at her. Hinata walked towards Gohan.

"Wow, this place is interesting" Hinata said as she was admiring the architecture and how big the sky was, which seemed to be unlimited. When she looked around and saw a dark skinned man dressed in a turban or Arabian style outfit. "Hi, Mr. Popo" Gohan greeted, "She must be the one Dende sensed earlier." Mr. Popo said looking at Hinata."He knew…I was here the whole time?!" Hinata said baffled, "Yes, I knew. And I was a little worried. Because I thought you were here to destroy Earth." Dende explained, "No, I would never do something. Like that I don't….." Hinata said shaking her head. "I see. You don't seem like the type of person to do something like that" Dende noted looking at her.

Hinata blinked her eyes as she looked at him, wondering who was this kid, he was so little, but he seemed to be very wise almost god-like or a sage-worthy. "And you must be?" Hinata asked hesitantly, "I'm Dende the guardian of earth." Dende introduced, Hinata stared at him he was so small almost similar to Goten in height. "Guardian of Earth? I thought Kami was here." Hinata asked hesitantly. "I will explain later, come inside." Dende were inside and there was food waiting for them, how amazing was it was almost as if he knew they were coming. As they were eating, Hinata noticed something strange Piccolo and Dende didn't eat of the food presented to them. It was strange to Hinata because everyone is supposed to eat something at least to keep up their strength."He's not eating is he sick?" Hinata whispered, "No, Namekians don't eat. They survive on water." Gohan told her

"Oh. Dende-sama. You wanted ask me some questions." Hinata said, "Yes, Hinata I have some questions. First, how did ended up on earth?" Dende asked, "I really don't remember anything. I just fell into a black hole and woke up on Mount Paozu." Hinata explained. "I see. You're so, your from another dimension. That is my second question, if you're from another dimension why do you have Ki?" Dende said with confusion. "I don't know. Maybe you can find out why I have Ki." Hinata said as she shrugged her shoulders."It seems to me. You were born with Ki naturally, but someone tried to hide it. By using this strange energy" Dende theorized. "You mean Chakra." Hinata corrected him,"Yes" Dende answered, "Can you help her, so she can use Ki naturally?" Gohan asked. "I will need to contact Elder Guru. He is the only one who unlock her true power." Dende explained.

Hinata didn't understand the concept of unlocking her powers. She just looked at them, wondering what could they have meant by "Unlocking Powers"; she wasn't the strong,confident or is destined to something great. There is nothing unique about her; the only two things that were interesting about Hinata is one, she has a tail and two, the ability to use the Byakugan. "What does he mean by "Unlocking Powers"?" Hinata questioned. "He means your Hidden Potential" Piccolo answers. "Hidden potential?" Hinata asked, "It just a hidden gift or talent someone has, or is destined to do something" Gohan explained. "He thinks there is something special about me." Hinata said as she blinked her eyes in confusion. "Yeah, Hinata I think there is something special about you. Its just you don't see it yet." Gohan said as he pointed at her heart.

Hinata slumped over her chair, feeling all sad and pitting herself "Hinata?, are you all right." Dende asked. "I'm fine. Just once again overwhelmed by Ki and Hidden Potiental." Hinata sighs."It's not bad. You just need confidence." Gohan said giving her a pat on the back."There are many things. But I just can't wrap my head around this." Hinata said as she pulled her arms away from him."You're afraid. And it's okay to be afraid Hinata." Dende explains, as he gives her a pat on the back. While Piccolo gave a soft cough catching everyone's attention"We can't contract Elder Guru he is dead. And we don't have any Dragonballs because we used them already." Piccolo adds."You're right. I will have to contact King Yenama. To get permission for Elder Guru to return to Earth." Dende told them. Hinata looked at them, for being so nice to help and all, but this wasn't necessary.

Hinata looked at them,feeling all nervous and uneasy about this whole ordeal "You don't have to go through all this trouble!" Hinata said nervously,"Hinata, you look scared? What's the matter Hinata?" Dende asked, "I'm afraid. I don't know what to expect. Everyone always chosen a path for me. I never had a chance to venture out on my own." Hinata explained. "Well, then Hinata. Now it is time for you to choose your own fate." Gohan told her. Hinata looked at Gohan and smiled. "I understand. I was brought here for a reason." Hinata said looking at all of them."But, first I want you to make me a oath" Gohan told her, "A oath? What oath?" Hinata questioned, "Yes, Hinata. A oath." Gohan said, "I promise" Hinata said slowly. "Promise. what Hinata?" Gohan said encouraging Hinata to finish the oath."I promise. To stop doubting myself." Hinata answers. "Good, now was that wasn't so hard, now was it?" Gohan asked, "No" Hinata said softly."Now, what do you we have to do?" Gohan asked."In order to summon the elder Guru, I will have to talk to King Yenama to see if I can summon him. In the meantime start training with Hinata." Dende explained.

"Wait? Who is elder Guru?" Hinata questioned. Dende forgot to tell Hinata about Elder Guru, she was just curious. "Many, years ago. Our planet on Namek was failing and many of them were dying. Elder Guru had saved the namekian race by giving birth to 109 children." Dende explained. "Wow! So, he must be very powerful." Hinata spoken."And wise plus he is only one who can unlock your true powers." Dende was looking over careful not to flip over and fall. She looked over passing the clouds and the dark blue sky stood above her."We're so high up." Gohan said looking around, "Uh -huh, it's so high I'm surprised nobody doesn't fall over." Hinata said, trying to get a better view of the sky. Hinata was about to slip, when Gohan grabbed her hand, so she wouldn't fall. "I got you Hinata. Don't worry, I will always have. Your back no matter what." Gohan said, "Thanks" Hinata said hesitantly with a smile on her face.

They walked over, to the area while Goten was running around. Honestly, Hinata should make best of her situtation because she wasn't going anywhere any time sooner, that is if her friends had ability to track her down. But they will not be able to for awhile because she's in a different universe. It was going to take some time, unless they knew a person who was physic or have the ability to travel through time."I'm off to see King Yenema. Piccolo watch over the lookout to make sure nothing bad happens." Dende said waving goodbye."Wait, who is King Yenema?" Hinata said cocking her head to the side"He is the only one who can allow a person to enter earth." Dende told them, "Oh" Hinata said, "How long will that take?" Gohan asked,"I don't know, probably days or months" Dende listed, "Okay" Gohan and Hinata said in unision "Good luck Hinata" Dende told Hinata. She was smiling having a little bit of confidence in adjusting to this new world.

They decided to leave because it was getting late, and Gohan didn't want to worry his mother. "We should get going, before my mother starts to worry" Gohan sighs. "Bye!" Goten yelled with a wave. Hinata was waving back at them. They had arrived back at the house; Chi-Chi was doing housekeeping, and was getting ready to make she saw Gohan, Goten and Hinata coming inside the house with a smile, she was happy to see them. "Hi, where have you guys been?" Chi-Chi asked, "We were in the forest exploring" Gohan said looking outside the window. "Oh, Hinata do mind helping me with dinner?" Chi-Chi asked, as she was putting on her apron."Sure, I will be glad to help you, Son-sama" Hinata spoken, as she was washing her hands and picked up an apron to put around her waist. "Here, let me tightened it, just a little bit" Chi-Chi said as she tightened the apron just a little bit. Hinata was helping her just to pass the time and she actually enjoyed herself because. She never experience a family oriented people usually it would be strict rules or routines.

"You're not use to this" Chi-Chi said, chopping at some vegetables and placing them in a bowl. "Not really. I wasn't meant to be a housewife no offense" Hinata said as she looked at her with a smile on her face. It was quite fun and stress-reliever for Hinata, because she didn't have to think about missions or father yelling at her because she done something wrong. "This is what it's like to have a mother. I hope mom was like this." Hinata thought. "Hinata, can you call the boys downstairs for dinner?" Chi-Chi told walked from Chi-Chi, to tell the boys dinner was ready, as soon as Hinata said the word ''Eat" or "Dinner". Gohan and Goten came down the stairs fast as possible; Hinata was quite impressed at how fast they moved. "Maybe, I should do that more often" Hinata were in the kitchen looking at Hinata and Chi-Chi, who both had smiles on their faces. They were going to enjoy the delicious meal that was prepared. Hinata was blushing at Gohan as he was trying to be so polite; she just looked away as she started to giggle softly, so he wouldn't be able to hear. "It's really good" Gohan said, she just simply nodded her head and smiled.

"Not without Hinata's help." Chi-Chi praised her; Hinata's face has suddenly, turned red when she said those exact words. "Thank you. I just wanted to help, since you welcomed me into your home." Hinata said shyly. After they cleaned up everything, Hinata has decided to talk to Chi-Chi; since didn't have anyone to talk with, and she looked like she needed some company. Hinata walked into the living room, when she saw her gazing at a photo album, "Hi, Son-sama. What are you doing?" Hinata Chi-Chi had closed the book of her photo album."Oh, nothing just looking at some old memories." Chi-Chi sighed, Hinata didn't want to be rude so, she asked Chi-Chi if she can look and she let her. They were talking when, suddenly, she started to grow sad about her husband. Hinata could see the emotions in her eyes, it was pain, grief and misery,

"You lost someone important" Hinata asked, Chi-Chi nodded as she was smiled, trying to hold back her tears. "Yes, It was my husband Goku." Chi-Chi said sadly. Hinata felt bad for her; because losing someone isn't easy especially if it's someone you love. In this case her husband, who she is deeply devoted to, and loves him unconditionally regardless if he did stupid things. "Awe, I'm sorry for your loss. Son-sama." Hinata said as she gave her -Chi started crying, while Hinata was giving her a pat on the back in order for her, to calm down. Gohan came downstairs wondering why was mom crying, at first she seemed so happy, then she was depressed. "Mom, are you okay?" Gohan asked, "Its fine Gohan. Is your brother okay?" Chi-Chi said sniffling, wiping tears from her eyes. "Yes, mom he is fine. It's you I'm worried about." Gohan said with concern, "I will be fine. I will check on Goten" Chi-Chi said as she ran up the stairs.

Hinata felt their pain and it was intense, he must have been an important aspect in their lives. She looked at Gohan who was sad, also about this situation. "Gohan-kun, is something the matter?" Hinata asked, looking into his eyes. "I never saw my mom. So sad before it must have really scared her." Gohan sighs, "This happened before?" Hinata said with confusion "A couple of times" Gohan added, "A couple of times?! How is that possible?" Hinata said slowly to make sure she understood, what Gohan said a few seconds was definitely confused of the concept of this world. How is it possible for to die, then brought back to life. It's impossible, and cannot be brought back to life once you are dead, there is no coming back. Gohan explains to Hinata how his father died, it was weird and confusing to her, but it goes to show death holds no boundaries here. "So, basically death doesn't hold any boundaries here" Hinata summarized, "If you want to. Put it that way. Then, yes death holds no boundaries here" Gohan adds.

"Hmm, that is an interesting theory." Hinata pondered, tapping her finger on her chin. Chi-Chi came downstairs, after putting Goten to bed, and decided to read a book. Hinata and Gohan went upstairs, because she was going to take a bath, but was stopped by Gohan. "Is this about earlier?" Hinata said, looking at Gohan, "About what? Training with you, then yes." Gohan confessed "Why would you choose me? I can't even beat my sister, father during a sparring match. Or my cousin at during exams. So, what makes you think I'm worthy enough to train with you? "Hinata explained with hint of shame in her paused when; Gohan had placed his hand on her shoulder: causing just to feel all warm and fuzzy inside. "Hinata, I already told you. You're really good it's just you haven't found the right person to teach you." Gohan said. Hinata couldn't help, but blush she wanted to become strong, and to prove her father she isn't weak anymore."I'll talk to you about it. In the morning okay" Hinata promised, "Okay" Gohan said nod.

Hinata was splashing around in the water, feeling very confused. She wanted to become strong, but at the same time she was worried because she might not be able to control herself. "Ugh, What should I do? Kami please help me" Hinata thought, If Kiba, Shino or Naruto was here they would have probably told her to do it. She deserves for someone, to treat with respect, and Hinata was going to be stuck here for a while.

 **A/N: Hope you enjoyed it! :]**


	6. Hinata's decision Part 1

**Title of story: Someone like you**

 **Characters: Gohan, Hinata, Goten and Trunks**

 **Anime/Manga: Naruto and Dragonball Z**

 **Disown: I do not own Naruto or Dragonball Z, it strictly belong to the creators. I just own the creation or concept of the story.**

 **A/N: Thank you for reviewing. ;]**

 **Chapter 6: Hinata's decision part 1**

 **Gohan's Point of View**

 _I have empathy for Hinata, because I know how she feels, I been in her shoes before. I know what it is like to be stuck in a situation you can't get out of. Its been a year since I defeated Cell and I'm still traumatized by it. Because two things happened to me I will never forget on that day, one I had to fight a opponent that was half my size, who kept toying with my emotions until I reached my breaking point and my father sacrifice his life, to avoid the planet from being destroyed._

 _It still gets to me to this day even though, I had to man up and conquer my fears of fighting. Still I didn't have the extra push like my dad does. Until I saw my friends being hurt. Which had driven me to defeat him, but I lost my father in the process; which I feel like it's my responsibility to make Hinata, have some confidence when it comes to fighting. Because I don't want her to suffer the same fate I did at the Cell games._ _What Hinata said was right, even though we come from different worlds we are similar in our own unique way. I wasn't physically attracted to Hinata, I just have a emotional connection with her because she seems like a nice person to talk you. Whenever you are sad, depressed or need some encouragement to finish something. She will be right by your side no matter how diffcult things might get I would rather be friends with her, but who knows what can happen between us._

 **Normal Point Of View**

Everyone was at the table enjoying their meals as they were eating Chi-chi and Hinata were eating quietly. Hinata looked at Gohan who was eating almost messy as he was stuffing his face, until his mother snapped at him. "Gohan, don't eat so loud" Chi-chi barked, "Sorry, mom" Gohan said as blush flashed across his cheeks. Hinata looked at him and she continued to eat her food trying her best to contain her giggle. "It's okay. I do it sometimes to." Hinata told him, "Hmm...are you trying to make me feel ashamed?" Gohan asked, "No, I'm not trying anything. Anyway I was going to tell you..." Hinata remember, "Tell me later when we go outside." Gohan whispered "All right, just remind me later." Hinata replied, back.

After, finishing up with breakfast and helping Chi-chi with the dishes Goten, Hinata and Gohan were outside enjoying the sun. And found a spot to relax underneath a tree by the river. "You made your decision?" Gohan asked, "Um...yeah I have made my decision" Hinata answered, "So, what is it Hinata?'' Gohan said. "I still don't know Gohan-kun. If I should do this. Maybe it was a huge mistake." Hinata sighs, "Hinata, It's not a mistake. You were brought here for a reason. You even said it yourself." Gohan told her."Hmm..I see Gohan-kun. But I'm still afraid what if I..." Hinata said nervously,"Hinata, why are you so afraid?" Gohan asked, "I don't know. It's just I had a lot of people let me down. That's why I'm so afraid." Hinata confessed, "I won't let you down. I will always have your back no matter what." Gohan promised. Hinata stared into Gohan's eyes he was serious about the oath, he made a promise to protect her from harm. Hinata was so happy someone is actually taking the time to train with her. "You, really mean it?" Hinata questioned, "Yes, Hinata. I'm serious" Gohan confirmed with a nod, "Thanks." Hinata said cheerfully.

"You're welcome" Gohan replied, "Anyway, you never told me about your father. What's he like?" Hinata said. Gohan scratched the back of his head like Naruto and smiled, "He's nice. But whenever it comes to fighting. He is very dedicated to it." Gohan listed, "Hmm...he seems like a cool guy."Hinata said with excitement. "Yeah, I miss him so much." Gohan sighs, "Well, at least you have good memories of your father." Hinata said with a was a little jealous of Gohan because he seems to have, strong bond with his father. Hinata on the other hand, doesn't have the same relationship like Gohan does. That is something Hinata been wanting for a really long time from her father was love and affection."What's your dad like?" Gohan asked, "I don't want to talk about it." Hinata said quickly. Instead of talking about her father. Hinata went looking for Goten to make he was okay, Hinata looked around to see him playing with a dragon. "Goten-kun, get away from that dragon!" Hinata shouts,"Calm down hinata. Its just Icarus" Gohan told her, "Oh, whose Icarus?" Hinata said nervously, "He's my pet dragon." Gohan answers, "You have a pet dragon?!" Hinata baffled, "Yes, you want to pet him? He's really nice" Gohan insisted, "Well, since you put it that way. I will pet Icarus." Hinata answered.

Hinata and Gohan walked towards the dragon, he was an adorable dragon with light colored scales and big blue eyes. At first Hinata was hesitant to pet the dragon, because she doesn't know if it might try to attack her because he doesn't know her. "He won't hurt you." Gohan said, Hinata reached over and touched him and he was licking her hand. "Awe he is so cute" Hinata squeaked, "I think he likes you." Gohan joked, "Huh, what you...Gaah!"Hinata shouted."Hinata, are you okay?" Gohan said with concern "I'm fine" Hinata answered. She got up and dusted herself off and Gohan was helping her up. "He can get a little too friendly." Gohan said giving him a pat on the head. "Hmm...I see. but he is so adorable." Hinata squealed. She kept petting Icarus he was loving and affectionate like Kiba's dog Akamaru. "I think we should head back.'' Gohan advised, "Okay, come on Goten. Bye Icarus." Hinata said with a wave, "Bye!'' Goten and Gohan yelled.

They were heading back to the house when they saw a car in the driveway. "What's that machine over there?" Hinata asked, "You don't know what that is." Gohan said trying to control his laughter. "No, what type of machine is that?." Hinata said pointing at it. "It's called a car" Gohan said, "A car? what does that do?" Hinata asked, "Umm...It's what we used to transportation. If you guys didn't have cars in your dimension, how do you get around?" Gohan explained, "We jump on trees or walk." Hinata listed."Gohan, Goten, Hinata there you are." Chi-chi said cheerfully, "What is it mom?'' Gohan asked, "Your grandfather is here to see you" Chi-chi said happily, "Grandpa!'' Goten said cheerfully. Goten and Gohan ran inside the house. Hinata followed behind them was little scared, so she was hiding in the corner of the kitchen. "Hi, grandpa" Gohan said cheerfully, "Hello, Gohan and Goten" Ox-king said, Chi-chi was looking around wondering where did Hinata go. "Gohan, where is Hinata. I want her to meet my father." Chi-chi said, as she started to go look for Hinata.

"What is your mother talking about?" Ox-king asked, "A girl. I met a couple of days ago." Gohan answers, "You have a girlfriend,now?" Ox-king asked, "What?! no she's a friend." Gohan said feverishly. Chi-chi and Hinata walked inside the kitchen,she had a smile on her feeling nervous when she came to greet him. "Hi, my name is Hinata." Hinata greeted, "Nice to meet you. I'm the Ox-King" Ox-king greeted. "Nice to meet you Ox-King-sama" Hinata replies. Everyone was talking amongst themselves when Chi-Chi said something to make them both red in the face. "Maybe they could get married someday" Chi-chi said gleefully, ''Now, Chi-chi don't you think you're jumping into conclusions" Ox-king responded, "No, I'm not." Chi-Chi pouts. Hinata and Gohan looked at each other for a moment, as they both stood opposite sides of the room feeling humiliated. Until, Hinata had finally spoke up on this subject; "No, Ox-king-sama, me and Gohan-kun are only friends" Hinata said waving her arms frantically. "That's what they all say. And eventually you will fall for each other" Ox-king explains, "No, I mean I...umm we will just see how this goes.'' Hinata sighs.

"Where are you from?" Ox-king asked, Hinata rubbed the back of her neck when she was put into the heat of a debate. "Well, I'm not exactly from here." Hinata confessed, "Really? so where are you from" Ox-King asked, "I'm from a village called Konoha" Hinata replied, "Konoha? I never heard of it before." Ox-king pondered, "Its not from here. Actually,I'm from a different dimension." Hinata confessed, "How is that? Why do you have a tail?" Ox-king questioned, "Honestly, I don't know. I just only know a little from what Gohan-kun told me." Hinata explained, shrugging her shoulders."Have you asked your father?'' Ox-king spoken, "I asked him before. He usually give me the cold shoulder. So I just stopped asking him" Hinata grimaced, as she glanced around the room. "Hmm, how harsh'' Ox-king said, "Yeah, but I will figure it out. I have Gohan-kun to help me." Hinata chirps, "You're so nice" Gohan added. "Awe, so are you" Hinata replied.

 **Hinata's Point Of View..**

 _So, far being stuck or I wouldn't even call it ''Stuck" Instead I would say being sent here for a purpose, my fate and destiny had just begun. But, first it has to start with me, I have to believe in myself in order to make that happen. And just being here for two days I have learned a lot of about myself, I still can't accept the fact I'm ten times stronger than an average Ninja._ _Besides having inhuman strength, power or speed. I learn to choose my own path if I wanted to succeed here I'm going to need to take some risks. Which isn't my speciality I'm not the type of person take risks. Instead, I stay in the safe by hiding in the corner._ _Since I met Gohan I started to change my perspective around. With the training situation I'm extremely nervous and conflicted. Because I really want to train with Gohan-kun and Piccolo-sama._

 _The reason why I feel this way is because I don't know what type of fighting-style or techniques they use._ _I don't even know what type of teachers they are, but from Gohan's side he seems to fun, easy-going and encouraging teacher. While Piccolo-sama is the complete opposite he is probably more strict, harsh and brutal with his training regiments. The reason why I would feel conflicted is about my family, even though they might be jerks or heartless bastards. I still care for them especially Neji nii-san and my sister Hannabi, I hope their doing all right since I "disappeared"._ _I took a deep breath as I thinking about my friends back home especially Kiba, Naruto, Shino and my teacher Kunerai. Who are probably heartbroken about my disappearance, especially Naruto-kun who cannot bear to lose anyone else because of sasuke meant the whole world to him. I could imagine the look on their faces when Naruto-kun came back empty handed, and is crying his poor little heart out. While my teammates were the same way, because they treated me like family especially Kurenai who was like a mother I never had._

 _I know there is no turn back now if only I can turn the hands of time. But, I can't I just have to face the facts and wish them the best of luck. I just hope and pray Konoha is safe and sound while I'm gone, but who knows what can happen. I was getting ready for bed because I was tired. Right after I tell Gohan my decision about training with him._

 **Normal Point of View**

Hinata jumps out of bed and runs straight into Gohan's room not paying she trips falling face down on the floor. "Hinata, Are you okay?" Gohan questioned, trying to help her up. "I'm okay. Owww." Hinata grumbled, rubbing her head to ease the pain. "Hinata, what's going on?" Gohan asked, "You were right!" Hinata shouted "What are you talking about?" Gohan asked, raising his eyebrow. "I mean you were right. About me being strong and stuff. You and Dende-sama were right." Hinata blinked his eyes wondering what was Hinata talking about. "You mean about what I said earlier?" Gohan questioned, "Yes. Gohan-kun. There is something you see that I don't." Hinata replies. "So, you have made your decision, Hinata" Gohan asked, "Yes, I want to train with you." Hinata confessed, "Okay, Hinata. Are you sure you want to do this?" Gohan said, "Yes." Hinata agreed.

"Okay, Hinata. I will train you. But I'll have to ask my mom" Gohan said, "Huh, why do you have to ask your mom?" Hinata said with confusion. " Hinata. If were going to train together, we will have to spend a couple of months in the forest" Gohan told her. "In the forest? you mean with...what?!" Hinata yelled as her eyes grew wide as dinner plates. "If you want to learn to use Ki. You need a very quiet place to relax and be one with nature" Gohan explained. "Is that how you learn to use Ki?" Hinata asked, "I will explain everything. In the morning." Gohan looked at him and she pulled him into a hug his face turned, he looked down giving Hinata a small pat on the head. "Thank you Gohan-kun." Hinata said cheerfully, ''You're welcome" Gohan said with a smile on his face. Hinata got up from Gohan's bed and went back to her bedroom, while Gohan was laying flat on his back staring up at the ceiling. _"This is only the beginning. And Hinata has a long way to go_." Gohan thought to himself.

 **A/N: Thank for reviewing :]**


	7. New Beginnings & Friendships

**Title Of Story: Someone Like You**

 **Characters: Gohan, Hinata, Trunks and Goten**

 **Anime/Manga: Naruto and Dragonball Z**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Dragonball Z, it strictly belongs to the creators. I just own the concept of the story. :]**

 **A/N: Sorry, I haven't been updating lately. I was trying to make the training a slow process, so I did some research to help me out with a anyomous guest gave me some advice. I checked out some of the research and there extremely helpful. So, thank you for the advice I really appericated and others who have supported this story.**

 **Chapter 7: New Beginnings & Friendships**

It was during breakfast time, Hinata was busy playing with Goten while, Chi-Chi finishes making breakfast. Gohan wanted to ask his mother, but knowing her she wouldn't approve of it unless it was something educational. "Mom, can I ask you a question. And please don't get mad." Gohan said, staring at his mother, he always wondered how dad got out of these situations with mom."Yes, Gohan. What is it?" Chi-Chi replies, as she looked at her son with a smile. "I was wondering if I can train Hinata in the forest. For a couple of months?" Gohan asked. Hinata glanced at Chi-Chi and the vibes she was getting is not good.

Hinata felt the anger slowly creeping over like a boiling pot of water. Gohan knew he was in hot water with his mother because he didn't return home for three days from training. "How many months Gohan are you going to train in the forest with Hinata?" Chi-Chi asked trying her best to surpress her anger. "For six or seven months" Gohan answers, "ARE YOU INSANE! YOU PROMISED ME. YOU WOULD FOCUS ON YOUR STUDIES!" Chi-Chi yelled in a furious rage. "Mom, I can still focus on my studies. And I made a promise to father I would train too." Gohan argued, "No, Gohan. Do you know how dangerous. It is for a young lady to be in the forest." Chi-Chi continued, "Hinata is my responsibilty. I made a promise to protect her from danger." Gohan adds, "The answer is no, Gohan." Chi-Chi replies, shaking her head.

She had to think of a compromise and fast suddenly, a light blub popped in her head. "Son-sama, may I add something." Hinata piped up. "Yes, Hinata. You can speak. Sorry about that." Chi-Chi apologized, Hinata looked at both of them. "Since you care for our safety. You can visit me and Gohan-kun once a week, just to make sure we are okay." Hinata suggested, "hmm, that does sound tempting Hinata. What else do you have to offer." Chi-chi spoken. "Whenever we have freetime. Gohan-kun will be able to focus on his studies." Hinata added, "Okay, You and Gohan can train in the forest." Chi-chi said. _"Hmmm. Why didn't I think of that._ Hinata you're a genius" Gohan said, giving her a pat on the back. Hinata looked at him and smiled, "You're welcome" Hinata said blushing. "But first we need to go shopping. For Hinata because she doesn't have any training clothes." Chi-chi said."Thanks for the offer. But I will gladly accept the clothes you have give me." Hinata said, "Are you sure Hinata? I mean the type of training they do. I hope you can handle it." Chi-Chi said as her voice was laced with concerned. Hinata looked at her, she didn't want to greedy, spoiled or selfish. After all this woman has offered her home and some colthes for her wear, along with her son who is taking the time out to train with her.

"Yes, I'm sure. Thank you for asking" Hinata said as she gave a respectful bow. "Okay, if you feel that way. Then, let me see if I still have my training clothes." Chi-Chi said, as she went search in her closet. "Wow, your mom was a fighter?" Hinata asked, "Nah, she did martial arts." Gohan said, Hinata made a little giggle. "What's so funny Hinata?" Gohan asked, "I mean you're mom a fighter. It's quite interesting." Hinata said with a snicker. "I know, but that's how my parents met. Actually, they met at a really young age and reunited at the Martial Arts Tournament." Gohan rephrased. "Kind of like us. In some odd way we managed to come together." Hinata noted, "Sort of, anyway...How did your mom and dad meet each other?" Gohan asked.

Suddenly, her face changed from happy to having a frown, it made Hinata sad just thinking about it because she never knew how her parents fell in love. "I don't know. My father really doesn't talk about love." Hinata explains, "He never even said "I love you". Once before in his life?" Gohan asked."Love isn't part of my father's vocabulary. Never has or will be unless you're not a "Lost Cause''." Hinata said sadly. ''That's bad. I would have never suspect anyone being like that. Well...nevermind." Gohan said, Hinata looked at him and smiled trying avoid the tears escaping from her eyes as she quickly wipes them away. "It's okay, at least I found love from my friends and my teacher Kurenai." Hinata said sniffling.

Later, Chi-chi came back with some old colthes for Hinata to wear, they looked pratically brand new for Hinata to wear. She saw the different type of styles she could wear and she didn't mind choosing, they all looked very comfortable. "I hope you can wear them." Chi-chi said, placing the box down in front of Hinata. "Yeah, I can fit them" Hinata said trying on a couple of them. "Okay, I will get them cleaned for you." Chi-chi said, "I will help you." Hinata said, putting the clothes in the basket and carrying them.

Gohan went to play with his little brother, while Hinata was helping Chi-chi with the laundry. Which was hard work, but she managed to do it with ease. Plus Hinata got to know Chi-Chi better as a friend. "Not bad, Hinata. You're pretty good at this stuff" Chi-Chi commented, "Well, I use to help people with this kind of stuff." Hinata said as she wringing out the towels and hanging them up. "It's not so bad being a housewife huh." Chi-Chi joked, "Since you're a princess. Why didn't marry a prince or something?" Hinata asked. " I just wanted a simpler life. I wanted to find love in the right places not for money or riches." Chi-Chi explained.

Hinata knows what that feels like especially if you're the Hiashi's daughter your reputation was on the line and all eyes were on you. Hinata remembers when her father was yelling at her and humilated her in the process by calling her _"Worthless"_ and a _"failure''._ He didn't want anything to do with her, he just thought of her as a waste of space and time. "I see. You just wanted someone to love for who you are. I wish I had someone to love me." Hinata spoken. "Eventually, Hinata. You will find someone who will love you. Right now you shouldn't think about love. You're too young to know what it is." Chi-chi advised Hinata. " _Maybe, Son-sama is right. I shouldn't worry about finding love. I should learn to love myself."_ Hinata thought to herself.

Gohan followed him and was surprised to Bulma here with her 2-year old son Trunks. Who was only a year older than Goten, and was very smart for his age. "Trunks!" Goten yelled as he greeted his friend, "Hi, Goten" Trunks greeted with a wave. "Hi, Trunks and Bulma." Gohan greeted, "Hmm, I'm surprised to see you outside. Where's your mother?" Bulma said with a chuckle. "My mom and Hinata are doing laundry." Gohan replies. Bulma blinked her eyes. "Whose Hinata?" Bulma asked, "Oh, she is just a friend." Gohan said. "So, you have a girlfriend..." Bulma asked. Gohan scratched the back of his head and started to laughing looking like his father. "No, she isn't my girlfriend. She is a girl I found a two days ago in the forest." Gohan explained, "In the forest?" Bulma asked in confusion. "Yes, she is from a another dimension." Gohan adds, bulma eyes widen in complete shock "Another dimension?!" Bulma shouted, "Yes, she is really nice. You want to meet her?" Gohan asked, "Sure, I guess so" Bulma said.

Chi-chi and Hinata heard someone calling her name, at first they thought it was Goten,but it sounded more like a Gohan. They had quickly rushed to the scene. Hinata stopped to see a woman with shoulder-length bright blue hair, dressed like a person very important. Along with a little boy who looked to be two-years old with a rock-lee style hair cut, and was the color of Hinata's eyes, with a peach-tan skin tone. He had toy in his hands staring at Hinata at the whole not saying anything. While the blue haired woman was shouting and pointing at Hinata as she was full of shock, "You didn't tell me, She was a SAIYAN!" Bulma yelled. Trunks stopped playing with the ball, "Trunks ball! I want ball" Goten said, "Fine" Trunks replied throwing the ball to Goten.

Trunks glanced at the petite little girl mom was talking to she looked very fragile and timid. There was something about her, he shocked to see a girl with a tail like his father before it was cut off. After, Bulma calmed down she introduced herself with a greeting, "Nice to meet you Briefs-sama" Hinata said cheerfully, "Just call me Bulma." Bulma said with a little laugh, Hinata looked at her and she saw a little kid with lavender hair standing next her as he tilts his head to the peek her head to see the little boy, she smiled at him, but he looked to be afraid of her as he ran away to play with Goten. "Is that your son, Bulma-sama?" Hinata asked, "Yes, Trunks...where did you go? Trunks come here" Bulma called out. Trunks and Goten were walking towards his mother, "Yes mom" Trunks answered, "I want to meet Hinata. She is a Saiyan just like your father" Bulma said. Trunks inspected Hinata, she wondered what was going to happen next. Within a couple of seconds, Hinata felt a very sharp tug on her tail and she jumped causing her to fall on her back.

Trunks thought it was a joke, but his mother was not too happy. "Trunks why did you do that. Apologize to Hinata right now!'' Bulma scolded. Trunks rolled his eyes, he did it just to make his mother happy so, he wouldn't be punished. "Sorry" Trunks apologized, feeling sad. Hinata rubbed her tail, she gave Trunks a pat on the head."You didn't mean to. Accidents happen." Hinata said with a smile. Trunks looked at Hinata she seemed to be nice for a saiyan. From stories about he heard from his father Saiyans were mean, who didn't give a damn about emotions only about themselves. "Play with us" Trunks asked holding the ball. "Okay" Hinata agreed. Hinata and Gohan were playing with the kids to keep them away from Chi-Chi and Bulma so they can talk because it's been awhile since they spoke to each other after the Cell Games. "So, what's been up with you?" Bulma asked, "I been fine. Everything been pretty good. And how about you?" Chi-Chi asked, "Well, Vegeta is the same. He's been training like always" Bulma sighs. "I know, Goku was the same way. I miss him so much" Chi-Chi said sadly, "I know. We all do even Vegeta does even though, he might not admit it." Bulma adds. "But, other than that. I been trying to keep myself busy with Goten and Gohan" Chi-Chi listed.

"He seems happy since Hinata came" Bulma said trying to cheer her up, "Yeah, Gohan seems to take an interest in her." Chi-Chi noted, "What you mean like lovers or friends?" Bulma asked, "I don't know. It's too hard to tell since they barely know each other." Chi-Chi sighed. Chi-Chi and Bulma were both sipping tea. It was silent when Bulma started to talk again."Eventually, they will figure it out. Just let them be." Bulma suggested, "Okay, I will leave them alone. I just want him to happy." Chi-Chi said, waving her hand as a sign of peace. "As you can see. I think they're happy together." Bulma said, looking outside the looked at the clock and it was time for them to go, "I will see you, later." Bulma said, "Okay, bye" Chi-Chi said with a smile. Bulma went to look for Trunks, "Come on, Trunks we have to go" Bulma called out. "Bye" Trunks said with a wave, "Bye, Hinata. Nice meeting you" Bulma said with a wave as they watched them pull out the driveway.

While Gohan was upstairs packing for the trip, Hinata was staring at her headband it brought back some many memories. She was thinking about her friends and family back home. Wondering what type of pain they're going through she could imagine them crying, feeling sad and guilty or blaming Naruto for the whole thing. When it wasn't his fault because she was the one who fell in the hole, Naruto didn't force her. Hinata couldn't imagine their pain. grief and misery anymore suddenly, tears fell from her lavender eyes. "Hinata?" Gohan asked, She turned around and stared at Gohan. "Gohan-kun, What are doing here?!" Hinata asked, "I heard you crying. What is that in your hand?" Gohan asked, "My headband. I got when I graduated from the academy." Hinata said wiping her nose. "Must be important" Gohan asked, "It's not just a headband. It symbolizes many things of what my village stands for." Hinata explained,

"Your village must be powerful or something." Gohan asked, "Yes, our village is powerful. We have a pretty strong military" Hinata listed, ''So, what's the headband for?" Gohan asked, "It's to indentify you belong to the village. Or not a rouge ninja." Hinata explains, "Can I see. your headband? Just to try it on?" Gohan asked, "Here how about? I tie on you, okay" Hinata suggested, "Okay" Gohan said. Hinata had to get up close on him in order for her to tie it on, she pushed his hair because it was in the way. Finally she managed to tie it around his head and he actually looked pretty good with it on, "You're officially a Konoha shinobi" Hinata announced, "Really" Gohan said, "No, but I just wanted to say it for fun." Hinata said with a giggle.

"Here let me untie it." Hinata said, Hinata helped him removed the headband, she hated the fact of being short. Because she was so, close to her chest Hinata could actually see how muscular he was and he looked pretty good. "There I finally removed it." Hinata said with a grin, "Anyway...I was going to tell you everything is packed up for the trip." Gohan said changing the subject. "Oh, okay. So, when do we leave?" Hinata asked, "Tomorrow" Gohan answered. It was early in the morning, when Gohan and Hinata were leaving for their training trip. Hinata she was excited because she never really do any camping for a trips. The last time she was on a training trip with team seven and eight went on a camping trip things got crazy. They were trying to find a area to settle in, it was difficult to do because they were too many trees. Gohan wanted Hinata to stay there because it was too dangerous.

"I will look for a area for us to camp." Gohan said. "Okay, but, I'm coming with you" Hinata said, as she climbed on the trees."Hinata, what are you doing?" Gohan asked, "I'm coming with you. Because the last time I was here I was chased down by a dinosaur!" Hinata said shivering in horror."Okay, are you sure you will be able to keep up? " Gohan asked levitating off the ground. "Yes, I will be able to keep up" Hinata said with a she sped off like lighting, Gohan followed as they were lowered down a little bit, so he can keep an eye on Hinata to make sure nothing bad happens. Hinata was jumping through trees like it was no tomrrow. She looked up and saw Gohan right beside her. "See, I told you. I was able to keep up" Hinata pants, jumping on a another tree trunk. "Okay. Hinata... stop!" Gohan yelled, "Huh...woah!" Hinata yelled, as Gohan picked her up from the ground. "Are you okay, Hinata?" Gohan asked, "Yeah, thanks for um...catching me.'' Hinata said as blush appeared on her cheeks.

He found a spot where they can train it was an wide open space enough for target practice. With a few trees were in the area with huge mountains. He places her on the ground "Okay, Hinata this is were we are going to train." Gohan said, "Okay, lets set up camp." Hinata said looking around. Gohan pulled out a small caspule about the size of a pill. Hinata wondered what that was and a puff of smoke after a couple of seconds a cabin appeared. "Come on inside, Hinata" Gohan said as he ushered her stepped inside it was quite comfortable here and roomy. As she was looking around there was two rooms across the hallway. "So, where do you want to sleep" Gohan asked, "It doesn't matter" Hinata said blushing. "I guess, I will take down. You take upstairs" Gohan assumed. "Okay" Hinata said. She was walking upstairs to look at the beautiful scenery it was so relaxing and quiet here as she watched the sun over the horizon. She was just basking in the sunlight, when she heard Gohan's voice. "So, Hinata. where going to start with the basics" Gohan said, "Okay" Hinata said nodded her head in agreement.

It was starting to get late, so they were going to bed right after,but they couldn't have a converse with each other. "I'm glad. you've made your decision about training" Gohan said, "I feel the same way too. I don't know it's just this feeling I have about you." Hinata spoken, "What feeling?" Gohan asked as he cocked his eyebrow, "Uhhh...nevermind forget what I said. Ummm next question." Hinata said nervously, "Hmm" Gohan asked, "How do I stop my tail from being sensitive?" Hinata asked. Gohan when pinched her tail she screeched her pain. "Keep pinching her tail to get use to the pain. Then it will go away." Gohan advised. "But it hurts so bad" Hinata said fearfully.

"Don't worry you will get use it. Why don't you use your tail?" Gohan asked. Hinata looked at him as she folded her arms "Well, because my father. Didn't want them to know about our family secret" Hinata explained. "Family secret? When I had a tail I used it whenever I wanted." Gohan answered, "You had a tail and they didn't freak out about it?!'' Hinata said in shock, "Yeah, I mean they already knew who I was. Until something bad happened. My tail was cut off I couldn't use it anymore" Gohan said shivering in fear. "Bad? What do you mean bad?" Hinata said curiously, "I will tell you later Hinata" Gohan spoken. "Fine, I have to get ready for bed. Good night Gohan-kun" Hinata said with a smile. Gohan looked at the sky luckily, it was a new moon instead of a full moon.

The next morning Hinata packed up a lunch to place in the fridge as they started to eat breakfast. "All right, ready for your training lesson?" Gohan asked, "Yes, Gohan-kun" Hinata nodded her head. They were sitting underneath a tree, Hinata thought they were going to spar again."Before we start training. I need to tell you about Ki and the importance of it" Gohan spoken. Hinata nodded her head and let Gohan talk. "Ki is a natural energy that comes from our bodies. Its what sustains life for plants, animals, humans practically the entire universe." Gohan explained. "So, kind of like Chakra?" Hinata guessed, "Kind of like Chakra. Except Ki is more powerful and dangerous. And can cause a significant amount of damage to your opponent." Gohan explained "Okay, so how do you use Ki? Show me." Hinata asked. "Ki, comes from your body. It's where all your energy comes from. Here I will show you" Gohan said standing up. Hinata watched him from a distance, she watched him charge up as a white aura. It was strong, it caused the rocks to scatter all over the place as the wind started to pick up.

Hinata had covered her eyes to brace herself for the overwhelming power, after the power died down. Hinata opened her eyes, "That is Ki?!'' Hinata asked, "Yes" Gohan confrimed. He sat down right in front of her "Wow. I thought Chakra was powerful, but this doesn't even compare to it." Hinata said in complete shock. He sat down next to Hinata,"Now, there are four main components of using Ki. Shaping, control, blasting and empowerment." Gohan listed. Hinata nodded her head, when they were beginning a training exercise. Hinata was trying to shut her eyes, it was kind of difficult to concentrate because of the sound of animals and other things going on. "Ignore it Hinata. Relax and clear your mind." Gohan spoken. Hinata was erasing her thoughts as she felt everything was fading away from her.

"That your in a relaxed state, I want you to visualize a bright light or ball. You see a bright light" Gohan asked. "Yes," Hinata said, "Touch it, that is your Ki. Tap into your power" Gohan said. When became startled, Hinata jumped when she felt something on her lap. "Icarus!'' Gohan yelled. Hinata blinked her eyes when she saw Icarus."Hi, there little guy" Hinata said scratching his little head as he gave a low pitch whine. "Looks like you brought a friend too" Gohan said joking. It was another dragon with purple eyes and dark blue scales as he was nuzzling her. Hinata and Gohan looked at the two dragons then, at each other when both of their faces turned bright red. "Uhh...I think lunch is calling us" Gohan said nervously, "Yeah, lets go have lunch" Hinata said. as they were walking away from the dragon couple to go enjoy their lunch.

 **A/N: Thank your for reading. Bye! :]**


	8. Progress

**Title of story: Someone Like You**

 **Characters: Hinata, Goten, Trunks**

 **Anime/ Manga: Naruto and Dragonball Z**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Dragonball Z it strictly belongs to the creators. I just own the concept of the story or whatever idea I have in mind.**

 **A/N: Thank you for reviewing it really helps. :)**

 **Chapter 8: Progress**

After lunch, Hinata and Gohan were continued their training session. "Gohan-kun, can I ask you something." Hinata said, sitting down lotus style. "Yeah. What is you wanted to ask me?" Gohan asked looking at Hinata. "How long have you been fighting?" Hinata asked, "Me? I been fighting practically all my life. I started when I was five years-old. Then, I trained with Mr. Piccolo most of the time." Gohan explained. "So, I'm guessing. You didn't have a normal childhood." Hinata realized, "Not really, I was busy saving the world honestly, it has to be one of the best things from my childhood." Gohan said cheerfully.

"I wish I could do something like that" Hinata said with a hint of excitement, "How old were you? When you entered the academy?" Gohan asked. "Ummm...I recently graduated from the academy. I was around eleven when I started going to the academy." Hinata answered, " I wish I could go to a school like that. Instead my mom is constantly on me about my studies" Gohan joked, "I see...your mom is serious about your education."Hinata noted, "Very...but I just do it. Because I don't want her screaming at me for not being smart." Gohan said, leaning on the tree. "Shouldn't we get back. To training." Hinata reminded Gohan,"Yes, now close your eyes and relax." Gohan told her.

Hinata was starting to take slow breaths to calm herself down. Suddenly, Hinata found herself in a dark room, with two doors standing right there in front of her. _"You see two doors standing right in front of you?"_ Gohan asked, Hinata turned around trying to figure out, where that was voice was coming from.'' Gohan-kun, what are you doing inside my head?" Hinata asked in confusion, _''Calm down, Hinata. I'm here to guide you. You see the door that is opened?"_ Gohan asked her, "Yeah. What do you want me to do?" Hinata said, staring at the door. _"Walk towards it. "_ Gohan instructed.

Hinata was walking towards the door, to see a bright ball floating in the middle of the room. She stared at it for awhile wondering what to do next, "I see a bright ball, what does that mean?" Hinata asked curiously. _"That is your Ki."_ Gohan said, Hinata was walking towards the Ki. When she noticed a dark feeling was beginning to weigh on her. Making her hesitant to walk towards it until, she heard Gohan's voice." _Hinata, what's the matter? Why aren't you walking towards it?"_ Gohan asked, "I'm scared...What the...ahhh!'' Hinata screamed.

She felt negative energy, when she turned around it was reflection of herself, "You will never amount to anything. Hinata so, just give up" It told her. Hinata looked around as it came to charge at her. She quickly ran trying to hide, not wanting to face the problem head-on. " _Hinata? you have to fight it. Don't let it get to you!"_ Gohan said, "No, I can't do it. I'm strong enough" Hinata said shaking her head. The reflection was coming towards her, Hinata was running trying to get away until, she tripped on the ground. Hearing Gohan's voice had encouraged her to face her fears. _''Hinata, there are many times. You will to be in a dilemma you have to face it head on!"_ Gohan shouted. Hinata looked around, when she noticed the ball of energy it was a golden opportunity to seize it.

She was trying to run towards it when her negative energy refused to let her go. "It's like what father said. Weak people like you will never survive. They will die". Hinata covered her ears trying to ignore the negativity going on, as it was starting to grow worse Hinata finally had enough."I'am not weak. I will never be weak!" Hinata shouted, trying to fend off the negativity. "I will become strong and face my problems. Head-on!" Hinata shouted, as she was running towards it striking the beast right in the chest. Afterwards, she ran towards the light and touched it suddenly, a bright light lit up the whole place.

The force was so strong it brought her back into the real up Hinata was staring at Gohan, who had a concern look on his face."Hinata, are you okay?" Gohan asked, "I'm fine, what happened? Why do I feel funny?" Hinata said staring into her hands, "Maybe because you awaken your Ki" Gohan answered. "So, that's what Ki feels like." Hinata pondered. "Yes, Hinata. Even though you have tapped into it. You still have to control and empower it." Gohan spoken. ''Okay, how long will it take?" Hinata asked, "A few months or weeks" Gohan guessed, "Right.'' Hinata said with a nod.

It was just a long dreary awkward silence, Hinata didn't say anything about what happened, when she entered inside her mind. "Hinata" Gohan called out, "Oh, Gohan-kun" Hinata replies. "Do you want to talk about, what happened today?" Gohan asked. "No. I just want to sleep." Hinata said, propping her pillow. "Well, tomorrow after you finish meditating. You will learn hand to hand combat" Gohan spoken. "What?! hand to hand combat?'' Hinata asked, she removed her pillow from her face, "Just what I said hand to hand combat." Gohan repeated, "Why? For generations that technique has been in my family!'' Hinata yelled. "I thought it would be fun for you to try a new fighting-style. Something outside your family's tradition." Gohan adds.

Hinata looked at him as she scratched the back of her head, looking clueless. "Umm...okay. Yes, I do but...oh kami help me now!'' Hinata sighs. "I just wanted to give a heads up. Good night, Hinata." Gohan said with a smile. "Okay, good night" Hinata said. Gohan shut the door behind him. Lately, he's been on edge because doesn't want Hinata to transform into a great ape. It will be too much on her plus she barely found out she was a demi-saiyan, and she doesn't anything else to frighten her. _''Okay, so isn't a full moon yet. thank goodness"_ Gohan said with a sigh of relief.

"Now, attack me Hinata." Gohan said, "Are you sure? I don't want to hit you in the face" Hinata said uneasy. "It will be okay, just show me what you got." Gohan said. Hinata got into a traditional battle stance. Hinata charged at Gohan as she strike him, being quick he moved out the way. Hinata turned around Gohan was standing right behind her. "Rule one: Never let your opponent sneak up on you" Gohan said, He came towards her, she ducked not paying attention he hit her in the face. "Rule two: Never let your opponent gain the upper hand" Gohan listed, Hinata was getting angry she was getting frustrated, and blindingly she was going another round. Gohan managed to miss all the hits, Hinata was given to him. Until, he smacked her across the face and the chest, he was very calm about it as he looked up at Hinata. "Rule three: Never be angry during a battle. They will know your weakness." Gohan adds. Hinata wiped her bruised her cheek _''Dammit, he so freaking good. oh god he is coming after me."_ Hinata thought. She had move quickly, but for a short guy he could move really fast. Hinata was trying her best to block the blows, but kept getting hit. "Oh, god. This hurts I can't feel anything." Hinata said, as she was rubbed her bruised shoulder.

"Which is why. We're going to work on three things speed, strength and stamina. Something you lack" Gohan told her, "Oh, okay. Gohan-kun, what how in the…" Hinata asked. She stopped talking when she saw Gohan pulled out something look like cuffs or bracelets. "What the hell are those?" Hinata asked, pointed at them. "There weights. Each of them weigh about 100 lbs." Gohan said, " _Oh my god, they probably. Weigh more than Rock lee's. Holy shit!_ why do I have to wear weights anyway?" Hinata asked, "To improve your speed and reflexes." Gohan added, "I will wear them." Hinata said with a sigh.

Gohan helped her put on the weights, they felt normal and they weren't really too heavy. "Okay, this is isn't so bad.'' Hinata said, while flexing her arms and feet. "Okay, now we're going to try this again. Up on your feet" Gohan instructed. Hinata was on her feet, she kind of felt different. "Everything is heavier now." Hinata said, "That's good. now come at me, Hinata" Gohan said. Hinata charged at Gohan when she tried to kick Gohan, Hinata fell over. Gohan was laughing a little because, he thought it was funny.

"Come on, back on your feet." Gohan said in a firm tone. After, a couple tries Hinata was able to get into a deadlock of punches. They kept exchanging punches until, Gohan gained the upper hand and bam. Hinata was smacked in the face again, "Okay, Hinata. I think that is enough for today" Gohan said, "Awe, that was really fun. Can we try again" Hinata begged. "Yes, Hinata. We can try again. Tomorrow." Gohan said.

 **Hinata's Point View**

 _Okay, I thought my dad's training was bad, but compared to his it was more like child's play. Good God, I'm in so much pain I can't really feel my arms or legs, they hurt that much. As much as I want to mentally beat myself up for doing this. I can't because I signed myself up for this and just because of one little thing I'm not going to turn back. I can't let that happen I made a promise to myself and Gohan-kun, I was not going to let him down. Or Naruto, "No matter how hard things might get you can't turn back Dattebayo!"_

 _I managed to take off the weights, as I hear a loud thud on the ground. I got up from my chair and went to take a bath. As I was getting ready to take my bath, I glanced out the window. For some reason I see Gohan-kun staring at the sky. It makes me wonder why does he stare at the moon. Is there something significant about to make him a have interest in it?_ _After, I took my bath, I went to go search for the cream I made to heal my wounds. I apply some where it hurt the most, so I will be prepared for tomorrow. Then, I started meditating to relax my body, and I wasn't feeling very stressed like I was before. I was starting to feel more comfortable. But I still had to work on some problems, about being so insecure._

"Hey, Gohan-kun can I ask you something" Hinata said, "Yeah, Hinata" Gohan asked, "I wonder, why do you keep looking at the moon?" Hinata asked, "To tell time. I guess" Gohan lied. Hinata looked directly in his eyes and could tell he was lying. "Tell me the truth. There is something you're hiding from me" Hinata replies. " _Dammit, I can't lie to her. shit!_ okay, Hinata I will tell you the truth. It's about your tail." Gohan said, Hinata looked at her tail as she blinked her eyes staring at Gohan. "My tail? What does my tail have to do with the moon?" Hinata questioned, "Well, remember I told you. Something bad happened, when I had my tail." Gohan answered, Hinata cocked her head to the side looking at Gohan. "Yeah" Hinata spoken, "Well, what happens is that…." Gohan said.

Hinata turned around to see a man no taller than Gohan, the other had short black hair with mark on his cheek resembled a personality like Kiba. Hinata cocked her head to the side staring in curiosity. "Hi Yamcha and Krillin" Gohan said with a wave, "What are you doing out here? Aren't you suppose to be studying?" Krillin asked, "No, I was busy training with Hinata." Gohan said. Hinata smiled and waved at them, "Hmmm, she has a tail too. So, that makes her a Saiyan also?" Yamcha asked. "Yes, what are you doing here?" Gohan asked, "Umm..Nothing, we were coming to visit you. But Chi-Chi said you were off training. And we just came to see how was the training going." Krillin explained.

Hinata stared at them "Yeah, I'm training with Hinata" Gohan answered. Hinata just sit back and relaxed, she went towards the tree. Where she was mediating the whole time, in complete silence trying to gain her thoughts to together. "I have to get back training." Gohan said, waving at those two. "Okay, just be careful" Krillin advised, "I will. Actually she's not that bad" Gohan adds, "What is she your…" Yamcha asked, "No, she isn't just a friend. Now, I have to get back training with Hinata" Gohan said walking away.

"You have gotten a little better Hinata" Gohan noted, "Thank you so much I try really hard." Hinata pants with a smile. "You didn't have nobody to encourage you." Gohan asked. "Me? I did I had a friend who motivated me. His name was Naruto." Hinata replied, "Naruto?" Gohan asked, "Yeah, the villagers hated him. Because of the nine-tail incident, he just smiled and kept on going. Regardless how many people disliked him." Hinata explained. "Hmm, did you like him more than a friend?" Gohan asked, Hinata covered her mouth trying to hide her blush. "Well...I kind of did...I mean he was well...Okay, I had a big crush on him" Hinata confessed. "You still do?" Gohan asked, "I don't know, since his friend left Konoha he's been distant…...we should be training not talking about my sad love life.'' Hinata said with embarrassment.

"Yes, we should get started on training" Gohan said getting into a battle stance. Hinata smiled as she got into a battle stance, both started to clash again. She was able to keep up with him, but still she needed to learn to move faster, because of these weights were slowing her down. She collapsed on the ground looking at Gohan trying to catch her breath. "You're trying to kill me. These weights are so heavy" Hinata pants, "You will get use it" Gohan said. After, endless hours of training, they decided to take a break.

After she had finished with her training she took off her heavy weights and collapsed on the bed. The next morning she woke up she went downstairs Piccolo happened to be there. "Oh, hi Piccolo-sama" Hinata said with a smile, "Hinata, Piccolo is going to be training with us today." Gohan announced. Suddenly, her heart dropped she wasn't prepared for this. "Something tells me this is not going to be a happy ending." Hinata said fearfully. "Oh, did you hear from Dende?" Gohan asked, "I think, he should arriving in another couple of weeks" Piccolo answered, "Good, because Hinata has been improving" Gohan said cheerfully. Hinata was very nervous because she didn't think, she was going to have two senseis just one.

After she had finished eating her breakfast, Hinata, Piccolo and Gohan were in the forest, where it was a wide enough space to train. "All right, Hinata. Ready" Gohan said, Hinata nodded her head when she got into her stance. Both Piccolo and Gohan came right towards Hinata, she was getting doubled team. When Piccolo tried to hit her Hinata moved out the way to avoid being hit. Hinata thought she was safe, it wasn't over, when Gohan kicked from the side causing to fall down. "Come on, Hinata you can do it" Gohan encouraged her.

She wiped the spit from her mouth. She tried to move, suddenly fists were flying everywhere. Having no time to think about it, Hinata felt a burst of energy, when she rammed Piccolo in the face and Gohan in the stomach. Sending them both flying as she did her traditional battle stance pose. " _How the...impressive"_ Gohan thought, "She is very skillful, I have to be careful with her." Piccolo thought. They came to attack her again, Hinata was moving trying to dodge the blows giving to her, until Piccolo used a Ki blast. Luckily, Hinata and Gohan jumped out of the way, before they heard a loud bang.

Hinata blinked her eyes widen in shock and awe. "Wow, you could do that? That's awesome!" Hinata asked as she looked up at the both of them, "Yes, I can do that. What world do you come from?" Piccolo asked, "With that type of power. You can destroy a whole population or universe." Hinata said with unimaginable horror if someone got a hold of it. "Hmmm, well Hinata. We shall continue our training." Piccolo said changing the subject. They continue to train all day, and it wasn't so bad they only thing she hated was the painful bruises and getting blasted with Ki.

Hinata walked into the room, where she happened to see a twelve year-old boy shirtless. She stared at his entire physique and man his body was amazing, It was like a God. Instead, she was going to walk away and not distrubed but, being such a klutz. Hinata tripped falling face down on the floor. "Hinata? did you just fall?" Gohan asked. Hinata jumped up dusting herself off laughing to ignore the pain. "Huh, oh I was just um...patrolling the area and. _Goddammit, he is so muscular Holy shit, I just wanna...No, Hinata stop it!"_ Hinata thought, as she was trying to get out of this. Hinata tilts her head to the side and kept staring at his muscles and washboard abs. "Hey, Hello Hinata. Earth to Hinata." Gohan said waving his arms around. "Umm, Gohan-kun, you were saying something." Hinata said in a dreamingly, "Hinata, were you…..drooling" Gohan said with a hint of laughter.

Hinata looked up as she wiped the drool from her mouth,"Ummm...I was going to ask you something. Have you ever had the feeling of getting or being angry?" Hinata asked, "What do you mean, Hinata?" Gohan asked, "I don't know, for some reason I have this pent up aggression." Hinata told him. Hinata was the type of girl to never get angry, it wasn't her thing. Yes, she might get mad or emotionally distraught,but anger wasn't her cup of tea. "Well, Hinata. You have to channel that anger. Instead going in a blind rage." Gohan advised. "Really, is that all...channel my anger." Hinata pondered, "Yes, Hinata. Now get some sleep" Gohan said patting her head, as he put on his nightshirt. Hinata had a smile on her face as she told him "goodnight". Hinata laid on her bed, thinking about what Gohan told her about channeling her anger. She remembered when she was in the forest training. _"Gohan-kun is right, I have been suppressing my anger for too long."_ Hinata thought.

 **Gohan's Point View**

 _For the first couple of weeks into training. Hinata has been doing pretty good. She has been trying really hard. I'm so proud of her even though, it's just tiny steps. It can make a huge difference in the long-run. I sigh I thinking to myself something has compelled me to do this, everyone has a purpose or a destiny to archive their goals. I strongly believe it, the only thing that makes me worry is her confidence. I don't want to be like Vegeta or sort of like me, but we are both the same. When I glance at her, I just think of it as a mere reflection of me, I can't help it. I took a deep breath and went to check up on Hinata. To make sure, she was okay, I walk into her room and she was sound asleep._

 _It is something inside me that compel me to guide and protect her. As if I'm her big brother and she is my little sister. I don't know what it is, but it's just Hinata has this strange hold on me and I can't really explain it. Maybe it's from her life story or what she had experience as a little girl or maybe it's a attraction going on. hmmm...who knows?_

Hinata fell backwards as she crashed against the tree trunk. She paused trying to catch her breath, when she noticed a bunch of blows given to her. Trying her best to block the punches, but failed miserably. "Come on, Hinata." Gohan encouraged, "Get up, don't be weak." Piccolo said. Hinata wanted to lay their, like she always did when her father trained with her. _"I can't lose not here. Not now."_ Hinata thought to herself, she grunted in pain as she gritted her she gave out a loud warrior cry, coming at those two when Gohan came towards her, she dodge it with a quick strike she hit him in the chest. Next was Piccolo, she held her ground doing a battle, both Hinata and Piccolo were going at it. As punches were being hurled by both of them and it was starting to get intense, when they were in a stalemate of punches.

Gohan stared at Hinata, as she was moving fast as possible, when she was pushed back again. And she went for another round not giving up. She started to grow angry and furstrated hitting him again and again as if he was a punching bag. With out even knowing, Hinata kicked him really hard causing him to crash against a couple of trees and rocks. She looked very confused, when she saw Piccolo laying in a pile of rocks and Gohan with a shocked look on his face. "What happened?" Hinata asked, "You hit me and Mr. Piccolo." Gohan told her. "I did. Oh my goodness Piccolo-sama, Gohan-kun are you okay?!" Hinata said in complete shock. "Hinata, I'm fine" Piccolo said, rubbing his head. "I'm okay nice move" Gohan said cheerfully, "I didn't mean to. It was an accident" Hinata said fearfully. "No, Hinata. Not bad." Piccolo praised her.

"No, really, I shouldn't have done that" Hinata said as she bowed her head. "Why are so ashamed? You, did good. At least you improved on your hitting." Gohan spoken. Hinata cheered up, "Uhhh...thanks. I actually done something right once and my life" Hinata spoken, staring up at the clouds. "Meaning?" Gohan questioned, "I wasn't really in my father's good graces. Since I failed miserably at the exams, I was basically a screw-up" Hinata explained, shrugging her shoulders."You're not a screw-up. people make mistakes it's natural even I make them." Gohan spoken, Hinata felt a better about herself, she just rubbed her shoulders. "Not my family….Anyway we should get going, it's starting to get late." Hinata said walking away from Gohan and Piccolo with a small smile on her face.

 **A/N: Finally, I'm done. Thank you for reviewing Bye! :]**


	9. Balance

**Title: Someone Like You**

 **Characters: Gohan, Hinata, Trunks and Goten**

 **Anime/Manga: Naruto and Dragonball Z**

 **Disown: I do not own Naruto or Dragonball Z, it strictly belongs to creators. I just own the concept of the story.**

 **A/N: I'm going to add some romance, but it is going to be slow. Because I don't want to rush into it. I want them to have a strong bond before emotions get involved. When they develop more into just friends. Other than that I hope you enjoy in the story thank you for being patient with me.**

 **Chapter 9: Balance**

Gohan and Hinata woke up the next morning to continue their training, "Let's see how much you have improved." Gohan said, Hinata got into her battle stance and the fight had started. Hitting each other, until they both stood opposite sides of the forest looking at one another. "Hinata, you have improved" Gohan praised, Hinata bowed. With a small smile on her face,"Thank you Gohan-kun for teaching me. Is Piccolo-sama coming over today?" Hinata asked. "Yes, Mr. Piccolo is training with you tomorrow. Because I have to study." Gohan said with a heavy sigh. "Okay, Thanks for telling me. Now let's back to training." Hinata said with a smile. After training Hinata was extremely exhausted from training too hard.

"Hey, Hinata. Can I ask you something." Gohan said, "Yeah, go ahead" Hinata said looking at Gohan. "Have you ever killed anyone before?" Gohan asked. Hinata paused for a moment, "No, I never killed anyone. It's just not in me. Have you ever killed someone?" Hinata asked, "Yeah I did killed someone. It wasn't so bad." Gohan said as he shrugged his shoulders. "Did you feel empathy?" Hinata asked. "No, not really. I was too much at a blind rage. I just wanted them to feel the same pain I did." Gohan explained, "Oh, yeah, you did tell me about the emotions." Hinata noted. "Yeah….and we should get back to training" Gohan reminded her.

The next day, Hinata was training with Piccolo. Hinata and Piccolo were on the training grounds while Gohan was studying. "So, what are we going to learn today?" Hinata asked, stretching her sore arms and cracking knuckles. "I'm going to teach you how to dodge and block Ki" Piccolo told her. "Okay." Hinata said nervously. At of nowhere Hinata saw a blast of Ki. Being very afraid Hinata squeaked, trying to get out the way. "It's not that hard, Hinata" Piccolo sighed in furstration. "I know, but it hurts a lot" Hinata said fearfully. It definitely reminded Gohan when he was training with him and was afraid of a blast of Ki. "It's going to get worse….stop complaining" Piccolo told her, Hinata nodded her head.

She started to grow fearful because Piccolo reminded her of father Hiashi. Hinata did another Ki blast, Hinata didn't want to be afraid as she smacked the Ki out of the way. "Again" Piccolo said, Hinata did it again and again even though was burned a couple of times, she still managed to dodge it. "You did good, that is enough for now." Piccolo said. Hinata thanked him, she walked back to cabin tired and exhausted falling face down on the floor. "You look tired?" Gohan said, "Yeah, I was trying to dodge Ki. I don't see how you get hit with it" Hinata said rubbing her shoulders. "l know Mr. Piccolo might be harsh, but you'll get use to it." Gohan said helping her off the ground. "I will. I wanted this so, there is no point in stopping now." Hinata replied. "Since you have been training really hard. I decided we can go out for an outing tomorrow" Gohan announced.

Hinata smiled cheerfully, when Gohan wanted to take her out on a outing. "I will be delighted to go on this little outing" Hinata said cheerfully. "And besides I don't want you to overwork yourself." Gohan said leaning in in his chair. "What are you studying?" Hinata asked, "Just some reading, I'm catching up on" Gohan said placing the book down. "Can I see the book?" Hinata asked, "Yeah, it's just some complex math problems." Gohan said. Hinata was sitting there silently skimming through the pages of the book."You're a smart kid" Hinata noted, "Yes, sometimes when it comes to fighting you have to be tactical" Gohan explained, "I know, it's same concept you can't just sneak up on your enemy. You have to figure them out." Hinata explained. "I thought Ninjas sneak up, wearing all black." Gohan explained.

Hinata laughed shaking her head that was the first misconception of Ninjas, they don't sneak up and go for the kills. ''Ninjas don't kill people for fun. Their given special missions A, B, C, D and S-rank missions. The most dangerous ones are S-rank missions" Hinata pointed out. "Have you ever been on a S-rank mission?" Gohan asked. Hinata stood up "No, I have not. You have to be a higher ranking ninja. You have to be an ANBU or Root member to do those type of missions." Hinata explained. Gohan never realized how it was for her to be a ninja. There objective was simple defend earth from outsiders and protect the innocent."Being a ninja takes hard work." Gohan said looking at Hinata. "Coming from a sheer genius. It's not hard though, but this is more hard than, what I had to endure back at home." Hinata spoken.

"You think my life is easy?" Gohan asked, "From my perspective yes." Hinata said Hinata walked away from him without saying a word. The next morning Hinata and Gohan, were walking on a hiking trail. Hinata had the opportunity to see so,many things like birds, flowers and whatever strange animals are lurking in their. "How come dinosaurs still exist here?" Hinata asked, "Well, I think they still exist because the comet pass them by" Gohan guessed, "Oh, so that's why they exist." Hinata pondered looking at the strange creatures. "Have you been hiking before?" Gohan asked, "Yes, Does the Forest Of Death count" Hinata said, "I guess it so." Gohan guessed. Hinata and Gohan were walking on a trail coming across a pile of rocks. "Hinata be careful these rocks are slippery. And I don't want you to hurt yourself." Gohan said, as he extended his hand. "Okay." Hinata said. Hinata grabbed Gohan's hand, who helped her up on the first rock. Hinata kept climbing, when she noticed Gohan was getting ready to fall because he missed a rock. "Gohan-kun...grab onto my tail!" Hinata yelled, He grabbed Hinata's tail surprisingly she wasn't screaming in pain. After endless of climbing they finally made it to the entrance of the cave. "I don't think we should go inside of it." Hinata suggested, "Come on, it's not so bad." Gohan said ushering her inside.

They walked inside the cave to see a beautiful waterfall it was quite nice as it was crystal blue with shallow waters. And other plant life was thriving here along with animals. "Is this a date or something?'' Hinata asked, Gohan's face turned red. "No, it's not a date. I just wanted to take you out as a friend." Gohan said shyly. "I like it." Hinata said glancing at the water noticed fish swimming decided to take off their shoes to relax in the cold water because there feet was starting to hurt. "Its peaceful and quite." Gohan said, "You know Gohan-kun. I'm kind of jealous of you" Hinata admitted , "Jealous? Why would you be jealous of me?" Gohan asked, looking confused. "I wish I had your lifestyle." Hinata said with a sigh. "Really? I wish I had yours instead." Gohan said, "No, no you don't….my father is a jerk" Hinata said bitterly. "Your dad?" Gohan asked,

"I mean your father sounds reasonable. In my case my father doesn't consider failure an option." Hinata explained. "I mean everyone fails, it just the way life goes." Gohan added. "Ugh...if only my life was like that. I mean with all the missions, being a burden to everyone. I wonder if I didn't have a nervous breakdown" Hinata listed. "Why would your father scream at you?" Gohan said as he cocked his eyebrow. "I was suppose to defeat my cousin during exams. I failed miserably I was shunned and humilated by my father." Hinata explained. "Your father hasn't gotten over it" Gohan spoken. "Of course not. If I was still there he would thrown it in my face." Hinata said bitterly.

"He is a complete idiot if you ask me" Gohan said angrily. "Thanks for agreeing with me. I was going to get banished anyway." Hinata sighs, twirling her ankles in the water as she was looking at her reflection. "He shouldn't banish you...Wait banished?" Gohan questioned. "Yes, the clan has the ability to banish you. With a certain amount of votes from the members. My father is the one who makes the decision." Hinata explained. "That's harsh. I would have been banished a long time ago. Because I couldn't live up to his expectations." Gohan said jokingly. Hinata smiled "I think we should go for a swim" Gohan said. Hinata looked at him, when took off his shirt, she was a little insecure and still is. "Turn around." Hinata said shyly. "Why do I have to turn around?" Gohan asked, "Please, I'm just a little insecure" Hinata begged.

"Okay," Gohan said. Hinata took off her shirt leaving only her shorts on. She screamed because the water was so cold. Hinata splashed Gohan in the face. "Hey, no fair!" Gohan shouted. Hinata and Gohan started splashing each other. Playing around, when Gohan looked like a mess. "How do manage with spiky hair" Hinata joked. Gohan was drying off his hair. "Honestly, I have no clue. It just stays like this" Gohan said looking at Hinata. "So, did you learn anything from Mr. Piccolo?" Gohan asked, "Yeah, I did learn from him. He taught me how to dodge Ki, It's not a pretty easy task." Hinata said shuddering in horror. "I know, he can be kind of strict. Eventually he will warm up to you." Gohan said. After having a fun day at the waterfall, it was time for them to return home.

Hinata, Gohan and Piccolo were at the training field. Gohan was watching Hinata as she was trying to dodge ki, Hinata was running fast when she kept getting tripped up with the invasion of Ki blasts. Piccolo observed the interaction between Hinata and Gohan, who seem to have this bond with one another. "How are you holding up?" Gohan asked, "I'm fine. No worries." Hinata panted trying to catch her breath. "Hinata, don't be afraid of it. Remember your training." Gohan said. Hinata nodded her head, she didn't have time as soon as Gohan left the field Piccolo did a Ki blast. She started to freeze uo, when suddenly her Saiyan side started to kick-in telling her to fight back. Without even know it Hinata sliced the Ki in half, sending it in different directions, then, more started coming towards her. She didn't have time to think, Hinata just did what she was told.

She ran towards Piccolo, who wasn't prepared for the hit, but he came back on her again. Gohan was pretty amazed, _" Hinata is much stronger than I thought. Why couldn't I see this before."_ Piccolo thought to himself. Both of them stood on opposite side of the forest. "I didn't see that one coming" Piccolo said, Hinata looked at him with a smile on her face. "Sometimes, you just have go against the rules." Hinata answered. They focused on the a battle, until, she almost slipped. "I see" Piccolo said. Gohan looked at Hinata "You did good out there." Gohan said, Hinata smiled "Thanks" Hinata said cheerfully.

"Were starting back learning to control again." Gohan reminded her. Hinata nods her head in agreement. She laid back on her back looking up at the bright sunny clouds. Which reminded her of home, " _So, far life has been good for me."_ Hinata thought to herself. "Now, that you have awaken your Ki. Let's try another exercise." Gohan said. "Okay" Hinata said looking at him. "I will show you." Gohan said. Gohan pressed his hands together, a bright ball had expanded then, shortened. Gohan threw it against the tree. Hinata ducked when the smoke cleared, she saw debris of wood, rocks and dirt everywhere. "You don't press your fingers together." Hinata said. "No, you're thinking about Chakra. It comes from your body naturally. So, you don't have to do any complex hand signs" Gohan told her. "Oh, okay." Hinata nodded.

"I will show you" Gohan said. Hinata felt Gohan pressed against her back as his hands were locked in between her fingers. When suddenly her face was turning a scarlet color. _''Oh, he is so close towards me."_ Hinata thought to herself. Gohan looked over and noticed Hinata was red in the face. "Hinata, I'm I making you uncomfortable?" Gohan asked, "No." Hinata said with a squeak. "I'm not trying to do anything. Just trust me" Gohan said, as he got right behind her again. "Hold out your hands as if it was a ball." Gohan instructed, Hinata held out her hands like she was told. "Like this?" Hinata asked,"Yes, make sure you have a firm grip" Gohan instructed. Gohan's hand moved away when she was concentrating on the energy in her hands. "Concentrate" Gohan told her. Hinata closed her eyes imaging a glowing bright ball in her hands.

Hinata fell backwards with her hair all over the place. "Are you okay?" Gohan asked laughing, "Why are you laughing?" Hinata asked. "Your hair is a complete mess." Gohan noted. "What the...?" Hinata asked. "You're thinking too hard. Don't think just let it flow like water." Gohan reminded her. Hinata looked at him after she had finished cleaning herself up. "Maybe, I'am thinking about this too hard." Hinata said, "Your thinking about Chakra." Gohan was always used to chakra where it was always a quick steady flow. While Ki is much harder to keep under control and concentrate. "We will try again. Oh, look my mom's here. Hi mom and Goten." Gohan said, with a wave.

Hinata looked up at them she just waved "Hi, son-sama and Goten-kun" Hinata said as she gave Goten a hug and Chi-chi. "How's training going?" Chi-chi asked. "It's exhausting." Hinata said with a sigh, "I see you look like your improving. So, has Gohan been studying?" Chi-chi asked, "Yes, Gohan-kun. Has been studying." Hinata said with a smile. "Good. How about I fix you guys some lunch how does that sound." Chi-Chi suggested. "Okay" Hinata and Gohan agreed. Gohan took Goten outside so, Chi-chi can make lunch for them. "You got off to a good start" Gohan said, "I don't know, it's just I keep thinking about Chakra." Hinata adds. "Hmmm, think of it like this Chakra is rapidly produced. Ki requires your physical and spiritual well-being, kind of like the ying-yang" Gohan explained. "I need to balance it out?" Hinata questioned. "Yes, balance is the key here. Without stability everything will fall apart." Gohan said, "I need to be physically strong as well as mentally sharp and focused. " Hinata guessed. "Yes" Gohan said with a smile. "Lunch is ready!" Chi-chi yelled.

Gohan, Goten and Hinata walked towards the table were they was eating outside. Since it was a lovely day for them to enjoy themselves. Hinata was just basking in the lovely sunlight, Gohan kind of thought she looked cute. "Hinata are you enjoying your training?" Chi-Chi asked, "Yes, Son-sama. Gohan-kun and Piccolo-sama has been extremely helpful" Hinata said eating with her chopsticks. "Piccolo is training you also?!" Chi-chi asked, as she blinked her eyes. "Yeah, he doesn't talk much. He's very helpful." Hinata said. "Well, I be damned. I'm proud of you Hinata and Gohan so nice towards my daughter-in-law." Chi-Chi said. Gohan and Hinata stared at each other, as both of them started giggling when there faces had turned bright pink. "Oh, here we go again." Hinata said joking. "What? I would like grandkids someday and get married." Chi-chi said. "Uhhh...yeah marriage, I would like to someday, but not now." Gohan said nervously.

"I know, you're just kids. but I'm just glad Gohan made him a friend." Chi-chi said. "Okay, we can consider friends" Hinata said in a calm manner. Hinata and Gohan looked at each then, looked there seperate ways. "Well, I do." Chi-chi said. "I will admit your son is very respectful. Something you don't find very often." Hinata explains, "True, it is hard to find good men who have manners." Chi-chi said. Hinata looked at her "When you met your husband what was he like?'' Hinata questioned Chi-chi sighed going back to the day she met Goku. "All I can say. Is Goku is an interesting guy." Chi-chi said happily."Awe, how sweet.'' Hinata said happily. "Yeah, he was my heart and joy. Even though he did stupid things I still love him." Chi-chi said with a sigh

Hinata smiled at Chi-chi for being so happy, she found someone who loved her unconditionally. Hinata sighed and looked at the window watching Gohan play with his brother. "Well, me and Goten should get going. I don't want to waste too much of your time." Chi-chi said as she got up from her chair. "Thanks for stopping by" Hinata said cheerfully, "I will go with my mom, you stay here Hinata." Gohan said. Hinata nodded her head, when she watched him walked away. Hinata was humming softly to herself. "Okay" Hinata said with a nod. "Make sure you don't stay out too late." Gohan advised her. "I won't stay out late. Bye Son-sama and Goten-kun." Hinata said with a wave. Hinata was going out for a nice stroll. It was a nice night out as the air was crisp and cool, it actually reminded her of homewhen she use to take short walks around the compound.

She was near the lake where she was skipping some rocks, just to pass the time. _"I wonder why does Gohan-kun make me so nervous. Ugh, maybe it's just changes"_ Hinata thought to herself. Hinata stripped down and went swimming, the water felt good to her sore muscles and could see her weights are really working. _" This water feels so good. Maybe I can think better."_ Hinata thought to herself. as she kept on swimming in the water. Gohan escorted his mother and Goten back to the house, "Goten, be good don't cause any trouble for mom. Or no birthday present." Gohan said. "Okay" Goten promised. "His birthday is next week. Are sure you and Hinata will be able to come?" Chi-Chi said. "Yeah, we should be able to" Gohan said. "Okay, be careful." Chi-chi advised. Gohan waved goodbye to his little brother and mother. He went to find Hinata because it was getting late.

"Hinata" Gohan called out, she wasn't inside the cabin where could she have gone. "Hinata, where are you!" Gohan yelled. Hinata stopped swimming and realized it was getting dark. "Oh, no. I lost track of time. Shit!" Hinata yelled, quickly she jumped out the water drying herself and put on her clothes. She was scurrying trying to find her way back home. Hinata ran towards Gohan, "Sorry...I was swimming and…." Hinata said, "Hinata, you were saying something?" Gohan asked. Hinata stares as her body began to stiffen. " _I didn't want this to happen. Can this get any worse!"_ Gohan thought to himself. When suddenly, her heart was beating ten times faster than normal. _"Why is heart beating so fast. I can't move. What's going on."_ Hinata thought to herself. She was holding on her chest and leaning over as if her heart was going explode into a million pieces. Gohan back away, when suddenly Hinata turned into a giant ape going on a murderous rampage.

" _If only I could knock some sense into her._ " Gohan thought, Hinata turned around and went striked him, but Piccolo blocked the hit. "Mr. Piccolo?" Gohan said, "We need a plan" Piccolo said. "Don't cut or remove her tail" Gohan said. "I will distract her and You can destroy the moon with the Kamehameha." Piccolo said. Gohan nodded his head, Hinata was fighting Piccolo. " _Alright here goes…._ Kamehameha!" Gohan shouted, The light was heading straight towards the moon, and exploded into a million pieces. Hinata had finally changed a back to her normal self.

"What happened? Why does my head hurt?" Hinata said groaning in pain. When she felt a draft in the air. Gohan handed her a shirt to wear to cover herself up, "Why I'm I naked?!" Hinata screamed. "Umm...maybe I can help with that" Piccolo said. "Piccolo-sama? What are you doing here!" Hinata screamed struggling to cover herself up. Piccolo did the clothes beam. "Well, Hinata remember I told you about my tail" Gohan said. "I did remember you were saying something about a tail" Hinata remembered. "During a full moon or the Blutz Waves. We can transform into Giant Apes" Gohan told her. Hinata looked up as her eyes widen shock. "What!?..." Hinata said, before she could say anything, Hinata collapsed from using too much energy.

"I will take her back, she needs to rest for a while" Gohan said. Piccolo sighed and just shook his head. Gohan took Hinata back to the cabin, where she can rest and hopefully it doesn't affect her training tomorrow. Hinata woke up first watching Gohan asleep and was snoring really loud. Hinata knew he was asleep, so she decided to surprise him with breakfast. "Gohan-kun, wake up" Hinata told him. They were at the table with a whole bunch of food ''You made breakfast for me. How nice." Gohan said cheerfully. "You have been so nice to me. So why I can't I return the favor" Hinata said, "Is it because of what my mom said. About us being husband and wife?" Gohan questioned."No, It's just a friendship thing." Hinata uttered.

"Are you sure? I mean….. I would make you to be my wife." Gohan adds. "Really, Gohan-kun. You would take make me as your wife?" Hinata asked. "I mean, your really pretty, fun and smart" Gohan listed. Hinata cheeks were suddenly, light pink. "Haha, that's really sweet Gohan-kun." Hinata said with a soft chuckle. "Yeah, you probably think it is a joke" Gohan said sadly. "No, I don't take it as a joke. I mean I never known nobody to have strong feelings." Hinata said. "I'm glad Hinata, besides we're only friends right" Gohan said jokingly. Hinata looked at him with a smile on her face."Yeah, I think we are pretty good friends" Hinata said as their fists connected. Hinata and Gohan, went towards the training field "Now, we have to draw out Ki, remembered when I showed you yesterday." Gohan said. Hinata nodded her head slowly, she stood in a position as if she was holding a ball in her hand. " Remember balance." Gohan told her.

Hinata kept thinking about "Balance", when she felt a warm glow in her hands. Then, she stopped for a moment. "What was that?" Hinata asked, "That was your Ki, you were doing good. Try again." Gohan instructed her. Hinata was trying to concentrate as she was drawing energy from her body. She closed her eyes as she was drawing out her Ki. "Awe, look Gohan-kun" Hinata shouted. "It's small, but at least it's a start." Gohan said. Hinata was so proud of herself even though it was a small step. "Can I try again." Hinata said, "Yes" Gohan nodded. Hinata was trying again, after a few tries it wasn't so bad after all.

"Good Job, Hinata. Before we go, we're going to spar again." Gohan said. Hinata nodded her head in agreement, they were going to spar again and she has improved a lot. "Your punches are getting better" Gohan noted, "Thanks maybe these weights are doing the trick" Hinata said with a smile. Both of them charged at each other as they were swinging at one another. It started when they went another blind around again trying to see who hit the faster. Gohan was trying to hit her, when Hinata grabbed the golden opportunity she punched him right in the face. "Not so rough, hmph" Hinata said with a grin, "Don't get too damn cocky" Gohan said with a grin.

Not both of went at it again as they were blocking punches, not he was using Ki blast. Hinata knew what do in a situation like this she hid in the trees. When Gohan was trying to sense her Ki Hinata tackled him to the ground. When Gohan landed right on top of her, while her hands were pinned above her head. "Surrender?" Gohan asked, "Yes, I will surrender Gohan-kun." Hinata said blushing. Gohan was helping Hinata off the ground, "Oh, yeah I wanted to tell you something." Gohan said, "Yeah" Hinata said. "Next week is Goten's Birthday. My mom wants us to their to help her around the house." Gohan reminded her. "Oh, ummm...Okay" Hinata said nervously. "You seem nervous" Gohan said. "Uhh… I'm shy and anti-social." Hinata listed. it was true Hinata was shyest girl in the classroom and the quiet one. Party wasn't in her vocabulary usually she would hide in the corner. "Don't worry, just stick with me," Gohan said, Hinata looked up.

"I think I would consider that. So, that means we have to buy Goten-kun a present" Hinata pondered. "I know, you want help me find a present for Goten. Since your good with kids." Gohan noted, "Me? I mean how about we both help on this" Hinata suggested. "Fine, I just enjoy kids" Hinata spoken. "Would you like to have kids of your own?" Gohan asked, "Some day, I would you like kids" Hinata answered. "Yes, I would like a couple of kids" Gohan confessed. "We will talk about it tomorrow okay." Gohan said, "Okay, Gohan-kun" Hinata said with a nod.

 **A/N: Thank for reviewing. :]**


End file.
